Best Friend's Brother
by warblingaway
Summary: AU. A series of drabbles and oneshots in which Blaine and Rachel are siblings and Blaine has a crush on Kurt. Anderberry. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so as many of you may know, there's this new 'verse going around on Tumblr in which Blaine and Rachel are siblings and Blaine has a crush on Kurt. this 'verse has (at least in my head) become known as Anderberry. If you don't know what I'm talking about, go to my tumblr (warblingaway) and then I have a whole page reserved for Anderberry. So...yes.**

**This is going to be a series of drabbles/oneshots involving this 'verse. Which I've quickly fallen in love with, by the way. It's all over my Tumblr now XD**

**Enjoy :D Because i know I'm enjoying this new 'verse greatly XD**

* * *

><p>"So there I am, singing in the choir room, when all of a sudden Sugar just <em>waltzes <em>in and starts making that noise that she _claims _is singing over me. And I was just like 'How dare you?' But she just kept screeching and Finn just sat there laughing and –"

Kurt laughed as he lounged on Rachel's bed, resting his head on Mercedes shoulder. They were having one of their sleepovers, which were becoming less and less frequent as they got older and therefore busier, but they still happened at least once every few weeks. "No offense, Rachel," Kurt interrupted her. "But that's what you do to the whole of New Directions on a daily basis."

"I do not!" Rachel protested, looking shocked.

"Honey, you do," Mercedes agreed as she painted a layer of purple nail polish on her thumb. "But we're all used to it."

The short brunette huffed and threw a pillow at Mercedes. "Well I'm _sorry _that I can't let my talent go to waste," she said. "It's really for the benefit of everyone."

Kurt chuckled and shook his head fondly. He was about to reply when he saw the shifting of a shadow outside of Rachel's room. "Rachel," he whispered, "Someone's outside your door."

"Hey!" Rachel yelled, throwing a different pillow at the door, "Blaine, get out!"

Kurt was always shocked by Rachel's ability to know when Blaine's presence was around. However, his internal musings were put to a halt as Blaine pushed the door open and walked into the room.

Kurt hadn't seen Blaine in about a year. He was a year younger than himself and Rachel, and, as of the previous year, Rachel's parents had enrolled him at the Dalton Academy in Westerville, since he was apparently some genius or something.

He looked older, his hair gelled down, his shoulder broader, an afternoon shadow showing on his face.

Kurt watched as Blaine took in the room, returning his attention back to the nail file as Blaine deflated slightly. "You're having another sleepover without me?" Blaine pouted, sticking his lower lip out in that way he had been doing since he was a toddler.

"Yes, Blaine, younger siblings aren't ever invited to the older sibling's sleepovers," Rachel huffed, "That's just how it is."

"I'm only ten months younger than you!" Blaine protested, coming fully into the room now. "And, for your information, people at Dalton think that I'm a Senior, while I'm sure people at your school often think that you're a visiting middle-schooler."

Mercedes clamped her hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh as Kurt watched Rachel's expression.

"Just so you know," Rachel retorted once she composed herself, "I'm still older than you."

"Obviously," Blaine shrugged. "You point it out every time we talk, and –" He paused as his eyes landing on Kurt, his cheeks tinting slightly. "Oh," he said quietly. "Hi, Kurt."

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt smiled, still mainly focusing on the nail file. "How are you?"

Blaine walked over to the bed and sat on the edge next to Kurt. "I'm good," he answered. Kurt looked up and caught his eyes, causing the younger boy to blush again slightly. "I'm actually lead singer for the Warblers now," he continued on. "We're planning on doing a Katy Perry song soon."

"That's great!" Kurt replied, grinning at Blaine. "I guess we'll see you at Sectionals then?"

"Yep," Blaine nodded, shifting a little closer to Kurt. "I would tell you what I'm singing but –"

"Competition, I know," Kurt said with a chuckle. "You are Rachel's brother, after all. Being worried about competition is in your blood."

Blaine laughed and opened his mouth to say something else, but Rachel beat him to it.

"Look, Blaine, this has been great an all and we really love your presence, but if you could _please leave now _that would be great," Rachel said, her voice irritated, "We've got business to attend to."

"Right, sorry," Blaine said as he raised himself up off the bed. "I'll leave you to your little ranting session about how you're talents aren't praised or whatever it is you're always complaining about."

"Blaine – Get out!" Rachel threw another pillow at him, leaving only the one Kurt was resting on still on the bed.

"Fine, fine," Blaine held his hands up in surrender. "I'll catch you guys later. Bye Mercedes." Blaine did a little wave.

"Bye, hun," Mercedes grinned at him, waving back.

Blaine's eyes landed on Kurt again, and this time it was Kurt who felt himself flushing. "Bye, Kurt," he said, his voice tender and soft.

"Bye," Kurt all but breathed, and _wow, what was going on with him?_

Blaine grinned at him one last time before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh my god, boo," Mercedes grabbed Kurt's arm in excitement, "I'm pretty sure Rachel's brother's in love with you."

"I – what?" Kurt was shocked.

"Oh, he definitely is," Rachel added nonchalantly. "The first thing he asked yesterday was whether or not you'd be coming over soon."

Kurt felt himself blushing, wanting nothing more than to just hide his face in the pillow behind his back.

"I personally find it weird," Rachel went on, "I mean, you're my best friend. And he's my little brother."

"Aw, come on," Mercedes argued. "It's cute. So he's got a little schoolboy crush on Kurt, and unless Kurt feels the same way you don't have anything to worry about."

Kurt could practically see it in Rachel's eyes, the question that was coming next.

Luckily, they heard Blaine holler from downstairs that dinner was ready.

"Come on," Rachel hopped off the bed. "Let's go eat."

Mercedes followed Rachel out of the room while Kurt remained on the bed for a moment.

Blaine liked him. Dapper, out and proud, private school boy Blaine liked him.

And Kurt felt that maybe, just _maybe, _he liked Blaine back.

There was a knock on Rachel's door a moment later.

"I'm coming, Rachel," Kurt sighed as he sat up and slipped on his slippers.

The door cracked open. "It's not Rachel."

Kurt's head whipped up at the voice. Blaine entered the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He tried to keep his face from blushing as Blaine walked over and sat down next to him on the bed. "How have you been?" Blaine asked after a moment of silence. "I haven't seen you in a while."

Kurt shrugged. "Alright, I suppose." But then he added, "At least, if you count the raging homophobia at McKinley as something that's okay."

Blaine sighed and patted Kurt's knee comfortingly. "Between just us," he whispered, his breath blowing softly against Kurt's ear. "That's part of the reason I transferred to Dalton."

Kurt nodded. "I figured," he muttered.

"Hey," Blaine said, his grip on Kurt's knee tightening a little. "It'll get better."

"I hope so."

Kurt looked down at his hands in his lap, wondering how the conversation had even come to this. He and Blaine had only talked about this twice before, but Kurt knew that Blaine was the only person who would really understand.

He felt Blaine shift closer to him, and then an arm wound itself around his waist.

"You know," Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear, "Sometimes it's best to just let it out."

Kurt, it must have been subconsciously, rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Not right now," he muttered. "I don't want to have to explain that to Rachel."

"Smart choice."

The two boys fell silent for a moment, Kurt not lifting his head up and Blaine keeping his arm around his waist.

"Blaine?" Kurt lifted his head up as he said the other boy's name so that he could make easier eye contact.

Blaine raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement.

"What would you say if I kissed you right now?"

Blaine's face turned beet red, but he didn't break the eye contact. "Well, I'd let you," he whispered after a moment, "Because it's apparently extremely obvious that I've liked you for like two years now."

Kurt grinned but didn't make any inclination to move, mainly because he couldn't remember _how._

Blaine must have sensed this, since he took the initiative. He leaned in slowly until their lips were just a few centimeters apart. "Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded, and Blaine's lips were so close that Kurt could almost _taste _them and –

"Kurt!"

Kurt jumped, landing on his feet on the side of the bed.

"Come and eat!"

"Damn you, Rachel," Blaine muttered from where he was still seated on the bed. He glanced up at Kurt once, who knew that his eyes were wide and his face was red. Blaine blushed and stood up, quickly brushed his pants off and said something about going to eat before rushing out of the room.

Kurt took a shaky breath, clenching his hands in front of him.

He had almost kissed Blaine. He'd almost kissed Rachel's younger brother.

And now he had to go eat dinner with Mercedes, Blaine, and Rachel.

_Well, _Kurt thought as he took one last breath and walked out of the room, _This is going to be awkward on so many levels._

* * *

><p><strong>I figured this would be a good way to start this XD<strong>

**These oneshots won't be related, they'll just be sporadic little things that I most likely wrote for something/someone on Tumblr. I"m not finding Anderberry in everything, so...yeah. **

**I just love this prospect so much. It honestly is something I never would have thought of, but now that I've realized it it's like "oh yeah, they'd totally be the sharpay and ryan of the Glee Universe"**

**And I already have three of these written - the next two being are shorter but still.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Now review please XD And I wasn't sure whether I should put the characters as Blaine adn RAchel or Blaine and Kurt, so I just did Kurt becuase it is still Klaine related (because everything I write is always Klaine related). But if you guys think it should be Rachel, go ahead and let me know XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow**

**Hi**

**You guys really like this Anderberry stuff.**

**Now I feel that I need to say again that these are unrelated drabbles...**

**But...I am considering writing a full blown fic about it**

**When I have time to take on a WIP. Because I'm terrible about updating them...I much prefer oneshots and drabbles. And if you've been with me for a while, you can fully support this.**

**Anyway, here is another Anderberry drabble for your troubles XD**

* * *

><p>"The jazz square isn't a crowd pleaser, Blaine, you know that."<p>

Blaine kept his show face as he turned towards the rest of the New Directions. "Yeah, well, Kurt likes it when I do the jazz square," he retorted, watching as Rachel continues grinning.

"Well it's not _Kurt_who's going to be judging you at Regionals," Rachel snipped quietly, the two siblings keeping quiet enough so that the rest of the room can't hear them. "And besides, you two aren't even together yet."

"Yet, Rachel, yet is the keyword in that sentence," Blaine replied as the two bowed and return to their seats.

Rachel huffed as she plopped into her seat between Finn and Blaine. "He's my best friend, Blaine, I doubt he'd fall for you."

Blaine huffed but didn't respond, fixing his eyes on Mr. Shue and pretending to paying attention.

"Look, Blaine, it's understandable that you've got a huge crush on him," Rachel whispered in his ear after a moment. "But has he shown any inkling of a sign that he might like you back?"

Blaine just shrugged, looking down at his shoe and refusing to meet Rachel's eyes. "It could happen," he muttered. "I'm not to sore on the eyes."

Rachel sighed and patted his brother's shoulder sympathetically. She was about to respond when Finn leant over from Rachel's other side.

"Are you guys talking about Kurt?" He asked, his eyebrow quirked.

Blaine's face reddened instantly at Kurt's name as Rachel nodded, giving Finn a curious look.

"Well we're all pretty sure he's infatuated with you, Blaine," Finn said, "My mom says he talks about you a lot."

Blaine flushed even redder, but Rachel could see the slight signs of a smile on his face.

"But that doesn't mean you can date him," Rachel went on. "He's my friend, Blaine. That would just be weird."

"But you're dating me," Finn countered, "And you're Kurt's friend. It's not much different."

Blaine finally lifted his eyes away from his shoe, shooting Finn a grateful look.

"But that's different -" Rachel started, Blaine abruptly cutting her off.

"Just drop it Rach, okay?" Blaine said, a tone of irritation in his voice. "Nothing will happen anyway, at least for a while, so it's not really a big deal at the moment."

Rachel sighed and turned her back to her brother, her way of efficiently ending the conversation in her usual dramatic way.

"Honestly, Rachel, they'd be great together," Finn whispered.

"I know," Rachel sighed, "I just don't want to have to worry about finding them making out when I invite Kurt over for sleepovers."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. I quite like this new universe. I'm not sure if I'll be able to get it out of my head for the actual show now...<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review Please XD Tell me your innermost thoughts ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom.**

**Anderberry is officially something that people enjoy XD**

**Thank you all _so much _for all of your support. Someone on Tumblr dubbed me the Anderberry drug dealer yesterday and...**

**Yes. I'm kind of in shock over how popular all of this has become.**

**So, again,thank you guys so much for your support and love and reviews XD you have no idea how much they mean to me.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, hello Rachel," Kurt grinned as Rachel came into the choir room, shooting Blaine a worried look as he did so.<p>

"What's going on here?" Rachel asked, her voice sounding confused and almost suspicious.

"N-nothing," Blaine stuttered. "Kurt's just - He's just - uhh - fixing my tie."

"Why?" Rachel asked again, sounding more suspicious than confused now.

The two boys just looked at each other, neither answering the question.

"Rachel?" Finn's voice sounded from the doorway. He stopped and looked from Kurt and Blaine to Rachel. He must have been having one of his more observant days because he seemed to register what was going on right away.

He gave his stepbrother a curious look, Kurt pleading with his eyes for Finn to distract Rachel.

"Rachel, there's - uhh - there's some new girl singing in the auditorium," Finn said after a moment. "She's - uhh - she's pretty good."

"What?" Rachel whirled towards him. She huffed, placed her hands on her hips, and walked out of the room. "Oh my god, not _again."_

Kurt mouthed a thank you to Finn before he followed Rachel, figuring out how he would explain the 'new girl's' absence to Rachel.

"That was close," Blaine sighed after a minute.

Kurt chuckled and readjusted Blaine's tie one more time. "It was," he replied. "But you know we're going to have to tell her eventually."

Blaine nodded and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "I know," he murmured into his neck. "But I quite like you coming over and taking 'really long bathroom breaks.'"

Kurt grinned again, pressing a kiss to Blaine's temple. "I still can't believe she hasn't figured it out yet."

"She's too caught up in herself," Blaine muttered. "She always has been. Dad says that it's because she's older and thinks herself more highly or whatever."

Kurt smiled at him sweetly before leaning in and pressing their lips together gently.

"Mmm," Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips. "I'm glad I hit on you the first time I did."

* * *

><p><strong>alkdsflksdajflksdfj<strong>

**But yes. I really, really love writing the Anderberry with Klaine and lasdflksdfksdjflksdjflkdfj**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review Please XD Hearing you're guys's thoughts kind of make my life...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow****.**

**Hello everyone, both old readers and new ones.**

**First of all, thank you for your support in this. I've apparently started something in the FF world and now Anderberry fics are spreading like wildfire.**

**And someone dubbed me the Queen of Anderberry instead of the Anderberry drug dealer (was that you whatabeautifulmess?) so...yes, I quite like that one much better...**

**Anywho, this one's shorter but...that's okay XD I believe the next few are longer (becaues I have up to chapter 10 already written)**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're doing this with Kurt," Rachel huffed. "I mean, you guys have only been going out for a few weeks and you're now playing married in a Christmas sitcom?"<p>

"Rach, it's TV," Blaine said with a laugh. "It's not real. And we're not playing _married. _We're best friends and holiday roommates, remember?"

"Right," Rachel snorted. "That must be code for 'I make out with my sister's best friend when he's supposed to be having a sleepover with her.'"

"What can I say?" Blaine shrugged. "He likes me better."

"No," Rachel clarified. "He only hangs out with you more because you can kiss him and stuff."

"Well..." Blaine trailed off and grinned at his sister. "That is a very good form of persuasion. Unfortunately, you're of the wrong gender to try and persuade of him in that way."

Rachel sighed. "Come on," she said as she linked her arm with Blaine's. "Let's just start with the program, okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Just don't give me your attitude when we're actually filming okay?"

Rachel just smirked and walked ahead of him towards Artie, leaving Blaine standing where he was and shaking his head.

His sister was such a pain sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>I"m addicted. It's a problem. But I don't care.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review Please XD I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THAT IT MAKES ME A LITTLE EMOTIONAL...that is all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY THERE**

**Again, thank you guys _so much _for your support. Some of you asked me to make them longer, but they're already written before I post them on here. I originally postthem on tumblr (warblingaway) so...**

**but i can tell you that likethe last three i've written are over 1000 words...**

**Alright. Have some more bashfully blushing school boy crushing!blaine**

* * *

><p>"So now I'm going to summon you like this," Rachel said as she did the motion she was referring to, "And then you'll do that one little strut thing you do and -"<p>

"Strut thing?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow at his sister.

"You know, the one you do whenever Kurt's at our house," Rachel responded nonchalantly. "The one that you think is seductive."

Blaine nodded. "This one?" He took a few steps in the way that Rachel was describing.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, that's the one," she said. "And then you can put your arm around my waist and spin around the back of me."

"Rachel," Blaine whined. "This dancing is so lame."

"It's _Christmas,_Blaine," Rachel huffed, "Of course it has to be cheesy. Everything about Christmas is cheesy."

"Except for the turkey," Blaine smirked. "That doesn't have any cheese in it."

"Blaine, seriously, we need to _focus."_

Blaine grinned at her but made no inclination to do what she said. "It's a pop Christmas song," he said. "It's both modern and traditional. We don't need to practice. This is our thing."

"I suppose," Rachel replied after a moment of looking something between furious and confused. "But we have a reputation to uphold, Blaine. We can't just let that slide away and - Oh."

Blaine looked at Rachel, who had looked down with tinted cheeks, and followed her gaze towards the door of the choir room. Finn and Kurt were standing in the doorway looking amused.

"Well that was entertaining," Finn said with a chuckle as he walked into the room.

"How long were you there for?" Rachel muttered, still not raising her head up to meet anyone's gaze.

"Long enough to see Blaine's strut," Kurt supplied.

Blaine's gaze shot over to Kurt, his eyes widening. "Oh," was all he could say, because he remembered Rachel saying something about how he did it when Kurt was around.

Kurt's eyebrows raised as he took in Blaine's embarrassed expression, but he didn't say anything.

Blaine cleared his throat and patted down his gelled hair. "Kurt," he said after a minute. "Hi."

"Hello, Blaine," Kurt said with a slight chuckle.

Blaine blushed and looked down again, and _damn it_his crush on Kurt was so obvious - at least according to Rachel.

"Anyway," Finn started after a moment of awkward silence, "We were wondering if you guys wanted to come over for Christmas Eve."

"Both of us?" Blaine asked, because it was rare that he got invited over to the Hudson-Hummels. He and Kurt were friends, yeah, but Blaine's crush on him made things between them awkward - at least from his point of view.

"Yeah," Finn nodded. "Kurt said that I couldn't not invite you since it was Christmas, even though I think it was just his way of spending more -"

"What Finn is trying to say," Kurt cut him off with a harsh glare, "Is that you're both invited, and so are your parents." Kurt's cheeks tinted slightly, and Blaine could have sworn that he was avoiding his gaze.

Rachel's eyebrows scrunched and she turned her head from Blaine to Kurt quickly, a confused expression on her face. "What...?"

"Don't worry about it," Finn said as he grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go get some lunch." He dragged her out of the room, leaving Kurt and Blaine standing there in awkward silence.

"Umm..." Kurt started a moment later and then stopped, not knowing what to say.

"I'm - gonna go get lunch," Blaine rushed out. "I'll see you later Kurt."

Kurt nodded and Blaine all but ran out of the room, wondering how his sister's best friend could make his heart pound so hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Me gusta.<strong>

**Te gusta?**

**That's my limited spanish knowledge for you all XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review Please XD And I'm pretty sure that now when I go back to canon, I'm never going to be able to getthe fact of Blaine and RAchel as siblings out of my mind...**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHILDREN**

**THIS IS A PREQUEL TO THE FIRST CHAPTER**

**PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR SOME ANDERBERRY GOODNESS**

* * *

><p>"Rachel," Blaine greeted her as he slid into the chair at their kitchen table, two bowls of cereal in his hand. He handed the one with no milk to his sister, who took it and smiled at him.<p>

"Thank you," she said as she ate a spoonful. "But why are you being so nice to me?"

"Can't a brother just make his sister breakfast?" Blaine asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Not you," Rachel replied. "You usually do anything you can to annoy me."

"Well maybe I missed you," Blaine said with a grin. "I haven't seen you in two months, after all."

Rachel's eyebrows scrunched, a suspicious glint in her eyes. She set her spoon down in her bowl and just stared at Blaine for a moment. "What do you want?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What? Who said I want something?"

"I know you, Blaine," Rachel replied with a flip of her hand. "And I know how you act when you want something."

Blaine didn't respond right away, instead standing up and heading towards the coffee pot. "Do you want anything? Some hot chocolate? Some of that herbal tea that you like?"

"Just tell me what you want, Blaine," Rachel said with a laugh, even though she knew somewhere inside of her that she should be taking advantage of this Blaine that was willing to give her anything.

Blaine sighed and sat back down at the table. He picked his spoon back up and swirled the remaining cereal pieces around in his bowl. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, just sitting there swirling his cereal.

"I don't have all day."

Blaine sighed again and looked up at Rachel. He cleared his throat once and took another sip of coffee. "So…How's Kurt?"

Rachel's eyebrows shot up in confusion. "Kurt?" She paused for a moment. "Seriously, Blaine, just ask what you wanted to ask me. Don't change the subject."

"That was what I wanted to ask you," Blaine mumbled.

"But – why?" Rachel just didn't understand why her brother wanted to know how one of her best friends was. "I mean, he's fine I suppose, but I don't see why you asked."

"Is he – uh – is he coming over any time soon?" Blaine turned his eyes down, back to his now empty cereal bowl.

"Probably," Rachel responded, the tone of confusion still eminent in her voice. "I mean, he and Mercedes come over quite a lot."

Blaine nodded and stood up quickly, scooping his bowl up and going to place it in the sink. "Does he have a boyfriend?" He asked, hoping that he sounded nonchalant, as he rinsed out his bowl. "I mean, not that I care, I was just wondering."

"Not that I know of," Rachel answered after a few seconds. "What's going on with you, Blaine? Why are you asking all these questions about…" Rachel trialed off, her eyes widening. "Oh my god."

Blaine whizzed around, feeling his face blush.

"You like him!" Rachel stated.

"What?" Blaine felt himself blushing even more. "No. No. What made you think that?"

"You so like him!" Rachel said again as she jumped out of her chair. "Little Blainer's has a crush!" She chanted as she scuttled towards him.

"Don't call me that," Blaine mumbled as he tried to swat his sister off.

"How long have you liked him?" Rachel stopped her bouncing and looked at her brother seriously.

Blaine sighed, knowing that there was no turning back now. "Since before I transferred to Dalton."

"Are you _serious?" _Rachel screeched. "You've been in love with my best friend for _two years _now?"

"Rachel," Blaine whined, trying to escape the corner he'd been trapped in. "Stop it."

"I can't just _stop it,"_ Rachel said. "I just found out that you're in love with my best friend! This is big news!" She paused for a moment, looking at Blaine curiously. "But now that I think about it, it was pretty obvious."

"What?" Blaine's eyes widened. "No it's not!"

"'Oh Kurt, you're hair looks great today,'" Rachel mimicked. "Oh Kurt, what kind of shampoo do you use because you smell divine.'"

Blaine made a noise of protest and pushed against his shorter sister, freeing himself from his corner.

"'Oh Kurt, I want to kiss you and love you and have gaybies with you,'" she went on, following Blaine out of the kitchen. "'Kurt, Kurt, you're so pretty.'"

"I'm not listening to you, Rachel!" Blaine shouted as he ran up the stairs. "I can't hear your squeaky soprano voice!"

That abruptly shut Rachel up. "Well excuse you," she huffed from her spot at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm sorry that I'm a _girl _and can't croon all low and sultry and smooth like you."

"What can I say?" Blaine yelled through his door. "I'm just more talented than you."

"Well at least I can get a boyfriend!" Rachel yelled back.

"Oh don't worry, Ms. Barbra Streisand," Blaine replied with a laugh. "I have plenty of plans to seduce Kurt with up my sleeve. I don't look like a little kid anymore, so that's a start."

"Just for that, Blaine Warbler, I don't think I'll invite Kurt over this weekend like I was originally planning to," Rachel stated as she settled herself on the bottom step.

Blaine's head popped out of his room. "No!" He said, his voice a few octaves higher. "You have to!"

"I don't know," Rachel said as she admired her fingernails. "I'm not sure I approve of your budding romance with my best friend."

"Rachel!" Blaine bolted down the stairs and knelt beside his sister, gathering her hands in his. "Darling, beautiful, talented Rachel," he cooed. "You're the best sister ever. You're the best _older _sister ever."

"It's not going to work," Rachel stated dryly, even though yeah, it was working a little.

"And if you do, I'll make you you're favorite vegetarian stew this weekend," Blaine said with a grin, "You know, the one that only I can make?"

Rachel sighed and thumped her head on the wall behind her. "Fine," she groaned. "But just for the record, if you two do get together, I don't ever want to find you guys making out. The thought of my brother kissing my best friend is just _weird."_

Blaine grinned and sat himself on the step above Rachel. "Don't worry, that won't happen for a while," Blaine said with a sigh. "I'm pretty sure he just sees me as your kid brother who threw dirt at him when we were eight."

"You never know," Rachel said, ruffling Blaine's hair. "You've grown up a lot in the past year."

* * *

><p><strong>So I've decided that by the end of Christmas break I'm going to have Life on a Line finished. (so if any of your read that, be excited. I'm anticipating only about 5-7 more chapters)<strong>

**Which means I can start another WIP (you can probably all guess what it's going to be...)**

**And then I'll get a Secrets chapter posted.**

**And I'll start working on Be Careful What You Wish For.**

**Yes. Lots to write.**

**And I have a list of books I want to read...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review Please XD You guys kind of make my life a bit becuase of how much you all seem to love this XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyoo**

**Okay, some of you are complaining because these are short...but like I said, they're already written by me and posted on tumblr previous to being posted on here. Either just an idea from my mind or to go with a gif set or something. I write how long I think something needs to be, and once it's the way I want it that's how it is.**

**I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but that's just the way it is. But on the bright side, there are quite a few in the future that are over 1000 words...**

**Anyway, now that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy this XD**

* * *

><p>"You know Rachel wants you to stay away from me," Kurt whispered<p>

Blaine smiled softly and took a step closer to Kurt. "I don't think that's physically possible," he whispered back, a soft chuckle in his voice.

Kurt smiled back weakly as Blaine closed the last of the distance between them and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

"You are aware that we're on the middle of a stage, right?" Kurt breathed against Blaine's lips.

"Mhmm."

"Which means that if Rachel were to walk in here, she would see us."

Blaine pulled away, only enough so that his lips were no longer against Kurt's. "She only wants me to stay away from you because she thinks you'll break my heart," Blaine said softly.

Kurt sighed and grabbed Blaine's hand in both of his. "Well how do you know I won't?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Blaine replied as he gazed at Kurt, his eyes boring into Kurt's.

"You're relentless," Kurt said with a breathy chuckle, but he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and reattached their lips.

Blaine pulled away what felt like seconds later, when in reality it could have been hours.

"I've got to go get ready for the show," he said as he pressed one last kiss to Kurt's lips.

Kurt smiled. "I'll be backstage when you're done."

Blaine squeezed his hand one last time and walked off the stage, casting Kurt one last glance before he rounded the corner.

He sat down at the makeup counter and started to get his hair gel ready, hoping that Rachel would be having one of those days when she was constantly running late.

However, he wasn't so lucky.

"Oh, good, you're here already," she said as she sat down. "I was thinking that we could run through our dance moves one more time before the show, and –"

"No," Blaine interrupted her abruptly, "We don't need more practice, Rach. It's fine the way it is."

"Fine," Rachel huffed as she pulled her makeup out of her bag. "But if you mess up, don't think that I'll forgive you."

Blaine chuckled and swiped the comb across his bangs, "I know you wouldn't," he said, "The word forgive is not in your vocabulary."

Rachel huffed again and fell silent, dabbing the blush on her cheeks.

"So," she said after a few moments of silence, "Have you spoken to Kurt lately?"

Blaine sighed. Yes, Kurt was right about them being more careful. What if Rachel had _seen?_ What if that's why she had brought it up?

"Not exactly," he answered, because they really _hadn't _done a lot of talking. "Why?"

Rachel put her make up down and turned towards Blaine so that she could look at him directly. "I just don't want you to fall for him," she explained, a tone of sympathy in her voice. "He is leaving for New York soon." Rachel paused and forced Blaine to look her in the eyes. "I am your sister. I just want what's best for you."

Blaine sighed again and turned back towards the mirror. "What if I already have fallen for him?" He asked softly. Yes, it was risky, but it was the only thing he could think of to say.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Rachel responded.

"Well what if you're too late?" Blaine said, his voice getting a louder than necessary.

Rachel's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind," Blaine sighed as he stood up. "I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked, her voice panicked. "The show starts in an hour and a half."

"I'll be back in time," Blaine said again. "I just don't like hearing from you of all people that I shouldn't be with Kurt. We get that from everyone else in this hellhole, but I never thought I'd be hearing it from you."

"But that's different, Blaine –"

"Yeah, you're right, it is," Blaine turned back around, placing his hands on his hips. "But it hurts just the same."

He shot Rachel one last look before rounding the corner, finding none other than Kurt standing there. He didn't say anything as he grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him out of the auditorium.

"I love you," Kurt whispered once they were in the hallway.

Blaine stopped walking and turned so that he was facing the taller boy. He didn't care what Rachel said. There was a beautiful boy in front of him that had just said he was in love with Blaine, and not even Rachel could make Blaine change his mind. "I love you too," he whispered back. "And nothing can change that."

* * *

><p><strong>ugh. We're getting a new roof today so there's a constant incessant banging on our house that's making me crabby.<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review Please XD Thank you all _so much _for your support, both of me and this fic XD I love you ALL**


	8. Chapter 8

**Angry!protective!sweaty!Blaine in this one.**

***sensing immediate approval from everyone***

* * *

><p>"Rach, are you sure he's going to treat you right this time?" Blaine said as he parked the car in the McKinley parking lot. "I mean, you were a wreck over him last year. How do you know you can trust him?"<p>

"I just do," Rachel said as she hopped out of the car, "Just trust me Blaine, okay? He's not going to hurt me this time." She pressed a kiss to her brother's cheek as he joined her side, the two making their way towards the school. "But it's sweet that you're so worried."

Blaine just shrugged, turning to face his locker and turning the lock. "I'm just concerned," he said as he placed his coat in the locker.

"Again, it's sweet," Rachel replied, gathering up her books and closing her locker. "Now I'm off to class. Don't get into trouble, alright?"

Blaine chuckled and nodded as he made his way towards the gym. He had PE first hour – something he deemed extremely unfortunate.

However, one Finn Hudson also had it first hour, which would mean that it was a very opportune time for Blaine to do some interrogating.

"Meet me in the weight room after class," Blaine said as he walked by Finn. Finn looked confused for a moment but then shrugged it off.

The period buzzed by, as it usually did, Blaine losing track of time whilst boxing.

"Hey man, you wanted to see me?" Finn said as he walked into the room. "Without boxing gloves, I hope," he added, eyeing Blaine's hands cautiously.

Blaine knew he probably looked angry, but that's just what happened when he was boxing. "For Fight Club," he explained, "Don't say I told you that."

Finn nodded, and Blaine continued. "I'd like to know what your attentions with my sister are."

Finn looked confused, so Blaine went on. "Look, last year she spent countless nights in her room blasting Adele and crying over you. I need to know that you care about her and would never hurt her." Blaine paused and turned to Finn, giving him a serious look. "Because even if she is a pain in the ass sometimes, she's still my older sister and my best friend and if you ever hurt her I'll have no choice but to kill you."

Finn, in any other circumstance, would have chuckled because Blaine was like half his size. But he was so serious that even Finn knew he wasn't joking. "Blaine, I have no intention of hurting Rachel ever. She's the best thing to happen to me and I plan on holding on to her – us – as long as I can." Finn paused and looked at Blaine. His expression was unreadable, so Finn went on. "I don't know what I can do to –"

"Finn," Blaine stopped him with a chuckle, "It's fine. It's okay. I believe you."

Finn nodded and felt the worry wash out of him. But then something else hit him, realization showing on his face.

"Speaking of relationships," Finn said after a moment, "What are your feelings towards Kurt?"

"I – excuse me?" Blaine asked, taken aback.

"Well if you can get up in my business about your sister, I can get up in your about my brother," Finn answered, and yeah, okay, maybe he _did _have a point but this was _not _something Blaine wanted to talk about with _Finn _of all people.

"I really don't think that's your business," Blaine scoffed.

Finn sighed. "Look, Kurt's fragile," Finn said. "He's gone through a lot, and a lot of people have hurt him."

Blaine didn't move, didn't respond, didn't do anything except listen.

"But he acts different when he's around you. Like he trusts you." Finn paused, gauging Blaine's expression. "What I'm saying is – don't mess with his feelings. If he likes you – which I think he might – and you're just playing him, he'll be crushed."

"I'm not just playing him," Blaine whispered, where he got the courage from he had no idea. "I'm not."

Finn nodded. "I didn't think you were," he said. "But I had to be sure." Finn nodded again and went to make his way out of the room.

"Wait!" Blaine called just before he shut the door behind him. Finn turned around and looked back at Blaine. "What did you mean when you said he might like me?"

Finn grinned once before turning back around. "I'll leave that one for you to figure out," he yelled as the door closed.

Blaine groaned and punched the punching bag one more time. He didn't understand why these things had to be so _difficult. _

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all sooooo muchhhh for your love for this story. You honestly have no idea how it makes me feel when I hear back from you all XD<strong>

**And I"m having a bit of a crisis right now because someone on Tumblr keeps reposting my drabbles and not giving me credit, even though I know that the person doesn't mean to copy me like that. But I think i've got it under control now...**

**Anyway.**

**This is officiallly my most successful story XD It's got more favorites and alerts than Secrets Hidden, Secrets Found does. And that has over 50 chapters...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review Please XD I love you alllllll :D Like you don't even understand how much I love you all XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi XD I almost forgot to update this story XD**

**So a bunch of you thought you were the 100th reviewer, and I just got confused...so...thank you to all of you reviewers XD**

**This one is longer and it's a different version of the original sleepover...**

**I hope you like it XD XD**

* * *

><p>"Okay, I have to warn you," Rachel said as she led Kurt up to her room. "Blaine's coming home this weekend."<p>

Kurt froze just outside Rachel's door. "What? And you _still_ invited me over?"

"I'm sorry," Rachel pleaded with him. "But, I mean, the last time you saw him was three years ago. He's grown up a lot, Kurt."

"Yeah, well, as long as he doesn't act like the annoying little kid he was last time I saw him," Kurt sighed, now entering the room, "Then there shouldn't be a problem."

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Rachel said again, "I really am. It's just – I don't like you and Blaine not getting along. You both have a lot in common and you could be good friends, but –"

"But your brother's been a jerk to me since we were six?" Kurt supplied. Rachel ducked her head but didn't respond. "Let's just talk about something else, okay?"

Rachel nodded and began to ramble off about one thing or another. But Kurt wasn't really paying attention to her, merely nodding when he thought necessary.

No, Kurt Hummel's mind was on Rachel's brother, Blaine.

Rachel was right when she said Kurt hadn't seen Blaine in three years, because he hadn't.

But he'd seen _pictures. _

And, as much as Kurt hated to admit it, he found them _attractive. _Blaine had grown – he was still pretty short but was taller than his old self – his curly hair that he'd prided so much as a child was cemented into a brick of gel, and he sported a private school uniform.

Yes, Blaine looked good. And that scared Kurt.

Because the last thing Kurt wanted was to fall for Blaine.

For as long as Kurt had known Blaine, Blaine had used him simply as a tool to annoy Rachel. He'd never come around solely for the purpose of talking to Kurt. No, he just used Kurt as part of his younger brother antics.

And that irritated Kurt to no end. He'd tried just talking to Blaine before, and the two had probably had only about three real conversations, ones that didn't involve annoying Rachel.

But, based on what Rachel was saying, Kurt knew that Blaine was different now. He knew that Blaine had matured over his time at Dalton and that he and Rachel were getting along better.

So then Kurt thought that maybe he could try to be friends with Blaine. But then he'd seen the pictures, heard the stories, and Kurt went back to avoiding Blaine again.

Because he just _couldn't _have a crush on his best friend's brother.

"Kurt," Rachel thwacked him in the head with her pillow, "Were you even listening to me?"

Kurt laughed and fell back onto the bed so he was facing the ceiling. "No," he said truthfully, since there was no point in lying. "Sorry. I zoned out."

Rachel huffed. "Well then," she said after a moment. "Want to watch the Sound of Music?"

Kurt nodded and Rachel stood up to go retrieve the movie from her shelf. He fished his phone out of his pocket and replied to a text from his dad.

"Knock knock?"

Kurt was halfway through the message when his head whipped up towards the door. It had been swung open, revealing none other than Blaine leaning against the doorframe.

"Blaine!" Rachel cried. She ran over and wrapped her brother in a hug, attempting to ruffle his gelled hair and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Well," Blaine said with a chuckle, "I missed you too."

Kurt smiled warmly at the pair, but his eyes never left Blaine.

Because Blaine was even more attractive in person. The pictures definitely didn't do him justice.

His bright hazel eyes found Kurt over his sister's shoulder, a broad grin breaking out over his face. "Hey, Kurt," he said, releasing his sister and coming over to perch himself on the bed beside him. "I haven't seen you in, what, three years?"

Kurt nodded, not remembering how to talk and _what were words again?_

"So how have you been?" Blaine asked after a moment. "You look good."

Curse those three words that made Kurt's heart beat out of his chest. What was _going on _with him? How could he possibly like the person who annoyed the hell out of him for most of his childhood?

"Thank you," he responded, his voice actually sounding normal. He cleared his voice once before adding, "So do you."

Blaine's cheeks flushed a little, his hazel eyes staring into Kurt's intently.

"Okay, Blaine," Rachel's voice broke whatever it was that was going on between the two, "As much as I missed you, we were just about to watch the Sound of Music, so –"

"I know, I know," Blaine stood up off the bed and raised his hands up in surrender. "I've been through this enough times to know that you want your 'girl time' or whatever." He grinned and winked at Rachel, who rolled her eyes. "We'll catch up later Rach."

Rachel nodded and Blaine started to walk out of the room. Once he was outside the door, he sent Kurt a small smile from over his shoulder.

Kurt looked down at his hands in his lap, trying to keep himself from blushing. The last thing he needed was for Rachel to find out he was crushing big time on her little brother.

About a half hour into the movie, Rachel was fast asleep on the bed, curled up in a blanket beside him. Kurt smiled at the sight – seeing Rachel completely silent was rare. He stood up and turned the TV off before quietly walking out of her room, heading towards the kitchen with the intentions of getting a glass of water.

However, he stopped outside of Blaine's bedroom. His door was cracked, the sound of the guitar being played softly coming out of it.

Kurt took a step closer, trying to make as little noise as possible.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets<br>Just love_

Kurt's eyes widened as he recognized the song. Blaine was signing an acoustic version of Teenage Dream.

Blaine really _had _changed.

Kurt just stood there, allowing himself to get lost in the song. Which is why he didn't notice when Blaine abruptly stopped playing.

"You can come in, you know," Blaine's voice pierced through the newly formed silence.

Kurt felt himself blushing as he pushed open the door, allowing himself to appreciate Blaine's room. It was decorated simply, yet it screamed _Blaine _everywhere you looked. He nodded in approval at Blaine, who smiled back.

Neither of them had said anything since Kurt had entered to room.

Blaine cleared his throat and patted the bed next to him. Kurt smiled weakly and crossed the room, setting himself down on the bed.

They just sat there for a few moments, Kurt looking anywhere but at Blaine.

"So," Blaine broke the silence, "How are you?"

Kurt shrugged. "Okay, I guess," he paused for a minute and then sighed.

Blaine's eyebrows knit with concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Kurt responded too quickly, knowing that Blaine had seen right through the lie.

Blaine sighed and shifted a little closer to Kurt. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," he said, "But I'm here if you ever need to just talk to someone."

Kurt nodded and stared back down at his lap. "Thank you," he whispered. "You really don't know how much that means to me."

And, if Kurt hadn't already fallen for Blaine, he had fallen completely head over heels for him within the last five minutes.

But if Kurt wanted to truly mend things with Blaine, he knew something had to be done.

"Okay," Kurt said after a moment, "Can I ask you something?"

Blaine nodded, so Kurt went on. "Why were you so mean to me when we were younger?" He asked. "Well, not mean. But you were always just using me to annoy Rachel."

"Honestly?" Blaine replied after a moment. "I think it was because it was the only way I could talk to you."

Kurt opened his mouth and then abruptly closed it. That wasn't what he was expecting Blaine to say.

"I mean, think about it," Blaine continued on, "The last time I saw you I was, what, thirteen? And you were Rachel's friend, and you just seemed so much _older. _I was terrified and entranced at the same time."

Kurt blushed again and Blaine paused, smiling at Kurt's reaction.

"I don't think I knew it at the time," Blaine all but breathed. "But I think I had a crush on you."

Kurt's breathing caught in his throat. He raised his eyes up to meet Blaine's, the hazel in them sparkling.

"But," Blaine broke the gaze, turning his head towards the wall, "I guess I ruined whatever chance I could have had with you," he said. "I can't imagine you'd like me after how I treated you."

Kurt's eyes widened, because how could Blaine even think that for a minute?

"You're wrong."

Blaine slowly turned his head so that he was once again facing Kurt. "I'm – what?"

Kurt chuckled and scooted a little closer to Blaine. "You've changed," he whispered, "You've grown up and, well, I like this you much better." And Kurt – where all this braver came from, he had no idea – leant in and pressed his lips to Blaine's softly.

Blaine inhaled sharply before raising his hand and resting it in Kurt's hair, running his fingers through it. Their lips moved together softly, Kurt's hands winding themselves around Blaine's neck.

Kurt pulled away eventually, more for air than anything else. Blaine still held him close, his breath blowing across Kurt's lips. "Wow," he said with a breathy chuckle.

Kurt smiled and closed his eyes. "We shouldn't have done that," he said.

Blaine's eyes widened. "What – Why –"

"I wasn't finished," Kurt continued with a sly grin, "I was going to say that we shouldn't be doing that because you're Rachel's brother. But then I was going to say that I didn't care."

Blaine grinned and grabbed Kurt's face with his hands, tipping his head up to meet his lips again. "Good," Blaine breathed against his lips. "Because I don't care either."

The two continued kissing, hands roaming backs and tangling in hair, breathing heavily and kissing every part of the other's face and necks that they could reach.

"Blaine, have you seen –" Blaine's door swung open just as a screech sounded from Rachel. "Oh my god!"

Blaine's mouth left Kurt's instantly as he jumped away, a small whimper sounding from Kurt's throat at the loss of contact. Blaine sent him an amused look, causing Kurt to blush several shades of red.

"Kurt," Rachel whined, stomping her foot on the ground. "I told you to _befriend _him. Not _make out with _him!"

Kurt shrugged and casted Blaine a sideways glance. "What can I say," he said with another shrug. "You were right. He has grown up."

Rachel huffed again but left the room, shutting the door behind her.

As soon as the door was shut, Blaine was at his side again, his arms wrapping around Kurt's waist. "I personally think she's wanted this to happen for a while," Blaine whispered in his ear.

"And like I said," Kurt replied, leaning in closer, "I don't care what she thinks."

Blaine grinned and quickly closed the remaining distance between them.

* * *

><p><strong>lasdjflksdajfkasdskdfj<strong>

**Thank you alll sooooooo muchhhh for your love and support for both me and this fic XD XD I'm going to write a christmas one to post on christmas, so you can all be excited for that XD XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review Please :) You're reviews kind of make my life... :p**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merry Christmas guys XD**

**I'm giving you two updates in one chapter, because it's _christmas _and one of them is a christmas drabble**XD

**So...Yeah :P**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt whispered as he pulled away. Blaine could see that his eyes were watering as his fingers brushed softly against his own lips, almost like he was pretending Blaine's were still against them. Blaine <em>knew <em>that he felt it too. "I can't do this."

Blaine looked down towards his feet. "Why?" He asked.

"You're Rachel's little brother," Kurt said with a soft chuckle. "It's just – It wouldn't work."

Blaine scoffed and looked up at Kurt. "Rachel has barely spoken to me since I transferred to Dalton, and it only got worse after I came here," he replied stiffly. "I don't see why we have to even bring her into this. She doesn't _care, _Kurt. She's never cared about anything that I do."

Kurt sighed and grabbed Blaine's hand in his own, and _wow, Kurt, you're really doing a great job at pretending you didn't feel anything. _"You know that's not true," Kurt told him softly. "She does, Blaine. It's just – she doesn't always make it obvious."

"Kurt," Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt's hand, "She doesn't care – doesn't _think _– about anyone but herself." Blaine paused and cleared his throat. "Please, Kurt. I want this. I felt something, and I know you did too."

Kurt shook his head, his eyes watering again. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he pulled his hand away, backing up slowly. "I can't."

Blaine watched as Kurt ran down the now deserted hallway. Once he was out of sight, Blaine turned and slammed his hand against the locker once before making his way towards the weight room.

He was fuming. He stormed around the weight room searching for boxing gloves, not even bothering to check the size once he found them. He stuffed his hands in them and stripped down to his tank top before smacking his fist against the nearest punching bag.

_Sometimes I wish Rachel didn't exist._

Punch.

_Why can't she just care for once?_

Punch.

_Kurt doesn't want me._

Punch.

Those three thoughts coursed through Blaine's head on repeat, over and over and over. He didn't care that he was missing class or that the homophobic jocks could walk in at any minute.

_It's because of Rachel that Kurt thinks we can't be together._

Punch, punch, punch.

_She always ruins everything, even when she's the one that doesn't care._

Blaine let out a grown and kicked the punching bag, watching as it swung back in forth.

"Blaine?"

Blaine knew that voice. It was honestly the last voice he wanted to hear at the moment.

"Are you okay?"

Right, like she would actually care. Blaine just rolled his eyes and turned back to the punching bag, hitting it forcefully a few more times. "Since when do you care?" Blaine retorted a few moments later.

"I thought you quit boxing," Rachel said.

Blaine scoffed and stepped away from the bag, watching it swing back and forth. "I did," he responded eventually. "But sometimes it's the only way to get out my anger."

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, concern showing on her face.

Blaine scoffed and chuckled harshly. "Like I said," he said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "You don't care. You don't need to pretend."

Rachel sighed and sat down on one of the nearby boxes. "Look," she said, "I know I'm not the best sister. I'm self-centered and I tend to only think about myself."

Blaine nodded and just stared at his sister, hands on his hips.

"But you're still my little brother," Rachel continued. "And when something gets you this upset, I'm going to notice and it's going to become my business."

Blaine rolled his eyes again but didn't respond.

"So," Rachel went on a few moments later, "You can either tell me now, or I can try and drag it out of you."

"God, Rachel," Blaine huffed, "Just stop, okay? You just don't know what it's like!"

Rachel cringed at his volume but held her position.

And, once Blaine started, he couldn't stop. "God, I love him and he doesn't love me back," Blaine continued. "And I know he felt it, but he said it wouldn't work because of _you. _He said that _you _wouldn't approve and that we couldn't be together because you're my older sister. It's _your _fault."

"Blaine," Rachel's voice sounded broken, "Who?"

"Who else?" Blaine scoffed, feeling the tears now welling up in his eyes. He let out a pathetic laugh as he peeled off the boxing gloves. "Who else would be concerned about what you think?"

Rachel sighed and was about to respond when Blaine continued.

"Who have I been in love with since I was thirteen?" Blaine asked, softer than before.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry," Rachel said as she stood up and walked over to where Blaine was standing, his curls breaking free from all the sweat and sticking to his forehead. "I never - I didn't think that Kurt would let me come between the two of you."

"Well he did," Blaine looked down, feeling Rachel's hand brush the curls out of his eyes a moment later. "And it hurts, Rach."

Rachel watched as her brother unraveled right in front of her. And she couldn't help but think that _she _caused this in some way.

"Do you want me to talk to Kurt?" Rachel whispered a moment later.

Blaine looked up at Rachel, his eyes swimming with tears. "I don't know what you could say," he replied, his voice broken.

"I'll think of something."

Blaine looked at Rachel for a long moment before wrapping her in a tight hug. "Thank you," he whispered.

Rachel hugged him back, feeling like she had been a terrible sister. But Blaine just held her tight, not letting go until the bell rang.

"I'll go talk to him now," Rachel said as she walked out of the room. Blaine nodded, and Rachel was gone.

Blaine didn't think he could go to class. He was sweaty, and he was guessing that his face was tear-stained and that his eyes were red and swollen.

He sat down on the box that Rachel had vacated and waited. He figured there was probably only another left of the school day, and then he'd be free to go home and just curl up in his bed.

The door opened a minute later, Blaine figuring it was some jock or another. He didn't turn around, knowing that it was best to pretend that he just wasn't there, hoping that they wouldn't notice him.

"Blaine."

Blaine jumped, not because the person had spoken but because of who the voice belonged to.

Kurt stood near the door, his hands clenched in front of him. He smiled at him sheepishly, almost in a guilty manner, and in that instant Blaine _knew _that Rachel had talked to him.

So Blaine did the logical thing that anyone would do. He walked up to Kurt, gripped his face and pulled it to his.

Kurt emitted a small noise and then he was kissing Blaine back. His lips were soft and smooth against Blaine's, his hands tangling in Blaine's escaping curls.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips. "I'm sorry."

Blaine shook his head and pressed his lips against Kurt's harder, his hands on Kurt's hips pulling him even closer.

"I love you," Blaine breathed against his lips in response. "I have since I was thirteen."

Kurt let out a little squeak of approval, his lips trailing down Blaine's jaw.

"Good," he said in between kisses, "Because I think I might love you too."

Blaine grinned and captured Kurt's mouth again, feeling the other boy smiling against his lips.

"Blaine, did you find – oh."

Kurt tried to pull away at the sound of Rachel's voice, but Blaine held him where he was, shooing his sister off with one hand.

He heard Rachel walk out, and, for the first time in three years, he thought that he just might have the best sister ever.

* * *

><p><span>Mistletoe: A Christmas Drabble<span>

Kurt sighed as he walked to Rachel's door, inwardly groaning at the amount of cars that were in her driveway.

Yes, it was Christmas Eve, but the last place he wanted to be was at a Christmas party at Rachel's. She promised there would be no alcohol, but still.

The only thing that kept Kurt going was that her brother would be there.

It wasn't that Kurt _liked _Blaine.

No, he was only madly in love with him. He had transferred to McKinley at the beginning of the year, and that had only made Kurt's crush worse.

But the problem was that _everyone _knew. It was apparently blatantly obvious, what with the way he tended to zone out while looking at him. And then there was the fact that Rachel kept telling him that Blaine was crushing on him hardcore too, and had been for years.

Kurt didn't believe this for one second. Blaine was younger, more spirited, proud, talented, completely at one with himself. He wouldn't fall for someone like Kurt. Things just didn't work that way.

So that's why Kurt knew this party was going to be absolute hell. He'd have to avoid Blaine at all costs, knowing that his friends would do something stupid.

"Kurt," Rachel cried as she opened the door. "Finally! You're the last one."

Kurt sighed and walked into the house he had been in so many times before. There was garland everywhere, and there were Christmas lights strung to the ceiling.

He could hear the whole of New Directions chattering in the living room, silently dreading what he presumed would be the worst party of the century.

"Rach, we're out of punch already and –" Blaine had come around the corner, a panicked expression on his face. "Oh," he said when he noticed Kurt. His cheeks tinted and he looked down at his shoes. "Hi, Kurt."

Kurt gave him a weak smile, trying to keep himself from blushing. "Hi, Blaine."

Rachel smirked at the two before pushing past them, Kurt assuming that she was going to check out the punch situation.

"So," Blaine said, clearing his throat. "Uh . . ."

"C'mon," Kurt interrupted him, putting the younger boy out of his misery. "Let's get to the party."

He refrained from grabbing Blaine's hand, instead gesturing for him to follow Kurt into the room.

"Hey, Kurt," everyone greeted him once he walked in, their smiles all turning into smirks when they saw Blaine trailing behind him.

The party wore on, and eventually Kurt found himself extracted from Blaine. However, that didn't stop him from occasionally glancing over at the boy, feeling his heart wince whenever Blaine laughed or smiled.

"You know," Rachel said quietly as she came to stand next to him at the food table, picking a brownie up off the plate. "He's just too shy to make the first move."

"I don't care what you keep saying, Rachel," Kurt sighed, "I doubt he's interested in me."

"Well your longing is getting a bit ridiculous," she chuckled. "You look like a lost puppy right now."

Blaine looked over at them then, his cheeks instantly reddening when he realized Kurt and Rachel were looking at him.

"See?" Rachel said once he looked away. "He's head over heels in love with you."

"Look, Rachel," Kurt sighed again. "I get that you want us together – heck, _I _want us to get together – but we can't make him like me, okay? We can think what we want but it's not going to change how he feels."

Rachel just shrugged, a mischievous glint shining in her eyes. "Okay," she grinned, "Whatever you say."

"Rachel," he called after her. "What are you planning?"

Rachel just laughed and walked back into the living room.

Kurt stayed where he was, just watching the party go on around him.

"Hey," Finn said as he came up beside him. "Rachel said she has something she wants to show you outside."

"But it's freezing outside," Kurt complained.

"It's Rachel, though," Finn pointed out. "You don't really want to deny her, do you?"

Kurt sighed and shook his head, setting his drink down and heading towards the back door. He slid it open and stepped outside, wrapping his arms around himself as the cold air surrounded his body.

"Rachel, what did you want to – oh." Kurt stopped talking. The figure standing in front of him was definitely _not _Rachel.

"You're not Rachel," Blaine said, his triangle eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

"Neither are you," Kurt chuckled.

Blaine laughed softly and rolled his eyes. "C'mon," he said, ushering towards the door with his hand. "Let's go inside."

Kurt nodded, tightening his hold around himself and trying to warm his body up.

However, when they got to the door, they saw Rachel standing there, her hand having flicked the lock moments before.

"Are you kidding me, Rachel?" Blaine yelled through the door.

Rachel just grinned and pointed up at the doorframe, a huge smile on her face.

Blaine looked up, his eyes widening when he realized what she was pointing at.

Kurt saw his reaction and looked up too, turning to glare at Rachel once he figured out what it was.

There was a piece of mistletoe hanging from the doorframe.

"I'm going to kill her," Blaine murmured. He turned to Kurt, but he wasn't wearing the expression Kurt expected him to have.

Instead of looking repulsed and angry, Blaine looked like he almost _wanted _to kiss Kurt. His eyes were shining, a small smile on his face.

Blaine took a step closer, and Kurt felt his heart flip a little. "Well, I guess we have to follow tradition," he said softly, staring intently in Kurt's eyes.

"Umm, yeah," he muttered, his voice weak and breathy.

Blaine smiled fondly at him and took another step closer, bringing his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek. "Can I kiss you now?" He whispered.

Kurt nodded, and Blaine smiled softly before leaning in and pressing his lips against Kurt's.

Kurt inhaled sharply at the contact, not expecting the electric shock that coursed throughout his body. His lips moved smoothly against Blaine's, their lips moving together in perfect synchronization.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him closer, Blaine's hand leaving his face and moving to his waist, both efficiently deepening the kiss.

Kurt's body warmed up, his fingers no longer feeling like they were going to fall off.

Or maybe he was just distracted.

Blaine moaned a little against his mouth before pulling away just enough so that he could talk. "Would you believe me if I told you that I've been in love with you for a while now?" Blaine whispered, his breath blowing across Kurt's lips.

Kurt wanted to just lean back in and press his lips to Blaine's, but he refrained. For the moment, at least.

"Yes," he replied softly. "Because I've been in love with you for a while now, too."

Blaine chuckled. "Look at us," he said as he rolled his eyes. "We could have been doing this so much sooner."

"Should have listened to Rachel," Kurt chuckled, more to himself than to Blaine.

"Oh my god," Blaine laughed again, burying his face in Kurt's neck. "Was she on your case constantly too?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied, his face breaking out in a wide smile.

Blaine just laughed again and pulled Kurt back to him, pressing his lips against Kurt's.

They continued kissing, discovering each other and making up for lost time.

"Guys?" Rachel stuck her head out the door. "I know you're busy and all, but you're going to get sick if you stay out there for much longer."

"Mmkay, Rach," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips, neither boy making an inclination to move. "We'll be in soon."

Kurt didn't know if Rachel had disappeared or not. His mind was a little too preoccupied.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas again :)<strong>

**I think I might write a Christmas oneshot...but Idk. I'm gonna try and get the epilogue to Life on a Line written but...**

**you never know XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review Please :) I hope you all have a fabulous christmas :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**This one is one of my favorites.**

**Just so you all know XD**

* * *

><p>"Hey Rach, sorry I'm late," Kurt said as he walked into Rachel's house. "I got stuck in traffic."<p>

"No, it's fine," Rachel reassured him as she shut the door behind him. "I was just trying to scare Blaine's date away."

Kurt opened his mouth to respond and then abruptly closed it. He never thought he'd hear the words _Blaine's date _come out of Rachel's mouth.

Well, he hoped he would never hear them.

_No, Kurt, _he told himself for the hundredth time, _You cannot be in love with your best friend's brother. _

But, as much as he told himself that, he knew that it wouldn't go away.

He swallowed roughly, his throat feeling dry and like a giant lump had formed in it.

"But anyway, he's such a _jerk. _I mean, it's totally obvious that he's just playing Blaine and using the fact that he's a dating virgin to his advantage."

Kurt was seething now. Not only was Blaine going out with some guy, but the same guy was just _using _him. Blaine deserved better – someone who would love him back and would treat him right.

Someone like Kurt.

_No, get those thoughts away from your head, Kurt._

"C'mon," Rachel said, dragging him towards the kitchen, "Maybe you can talk Sebastian into leaving."

_Sebastian. _It looked like the devil had a new name.

The two rounded the corner and Kurt instantly spotted him. He was sitting across from Blaine – who looked very, _very _nice in his cardigan and jeans. But the boy across from him, he was attractive, yes, but his everything just screamed _conniving. _

And Kurt didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Blaine, Kurt's here," Rachel said nonchalantly as she went to pour herself a glass of water.

Blaine turned around and grinned at Kurt. "Hey," he said, still smiling, "I didn't know you were coming over."

Kurt just smiled back, knowing that it was only half-hearted, if not even a little irritated looking.

"Oh, right," Blaine turned back to Sebastian. "This is Kurt. He's Rachel's friend and we've known each other for ever."

Sebastian grinned and held out his hand to Kurt. "It's nice to meet you," he said, that evil smirk still playing across his face.

"Mm," Kurt replied, his voice dull and irritated. "Pleasure."

Blaine's brow furrowed slightly before he coughed awkwardly into his shoulder. "Should we go now?" He asked Sebastian tentatively.

"Yeah," he responded, his eyes flashing to Kurt and shining with victory. When the two had even started a competition, Kurt didn't even know.

"Great!" Blaine practically jumped out of his chair. "We'll be back in a few, okay Rach?"

"Whatever," Rachel responded, waving her hand. "Don't do anything you'll regret."

"Yeah, love you too," Blaine grinned as he walked out of the door.

"I don't like that guy," Rachel said again as she plopped down at the table. Kurt sighed and joined her, resting his head on one of his hands.

"Me neither," he agreed, "He looks fake. And kind of like a meerkat. And he smells like Craigslist."

Rachel laughed. "You just don't like him because you're jealous," she stated.

"Yeah, well –" Kurt paused and looked at Rachel with wide eyes. "What?" How did Rachel _know _that?

"Kurt, c'mon," Rachel said with another laugh, "It's totally obvious that you're head over heels in love with my brother."

Kurt sighed and dropped his head onto the table. "So what if I am," he mumbled into his hands. "It's too late now."

Rachel was silent for a moment; Kurt figuring that she just didn't know what to say.

But then, "I'm not so sure about that," she said softly, nudging him with her foot. "Look."

Kurt lifted his head up and spotted Blaine running up to his room, looking like he was rushing to get something he forgot.

"Go," Rachel whispered, shoving his shoulder lightly with a soft smile on her lips. "Before it actually is too late."

Kurt took a deep breath and shakily stood up, hoping that he could trust his legs to safely deliver him to Blaine's room.

"Ugh where is it and I need to go," he heard Blaine mumbling followed by a shuffling noise and then a grown.

"Knock knock?" Kurt said as he approached the open door.

Blaine turned his head slightly and grinned at him. "Hey," he said, resuming his search in one of the drawers, "What are you doing? Aren't you and Rachel having a musical marathon?"

Kurt took a deep breath and sat himself on Blaine's desk chair. "Actually," Kurt said after a moment, because he knew that it was now or never. "There's – There's something I need to tell you."

Blaine stopped his rummaging and stood up, sitting on the edge of his bed and facing Kurt. "Alright," he replied, "But I kind of need to go soon –"

"I know," Kurt rushed, and if he had any luck Blaine _wouldn't _be going anywhere soon. "Just hear me out, alright?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt took a deep breath. He could do this. He needed to do this, otherwise Blaine was going to go out with that weasel.

And the thought of Sebastian and his triumphant smirk he'd given Kurt earlier gave him just enough courage to do what he knew needed to be done – what he should have done long ago.

"Look," Kurt started, "I'm not sure how to put this, and it might sound weird because you're Rachel's younger brother but –"

Blaine's face was scrunched with confusion, so Kurt continued on.

He let out a breathy chuckle before speaking again. "I'm just going to come out and say it," he said, laughing again. "I'm in love with you, Blaine. And I have been for a while now. And I know that you may not feel the same, but that guy your about to go out with doesn't care about you – doesn't _deserve _you – and, coming from someone who does care, I don't think you should go out with him."

Blaine had stilled, and he stared at Kurt unmoving.

Kurt didn't know what to say. He looked down at his hands clasped in his lap and willed the tears to just stay in his eyes for a few more moments. That was all he was asking for. If Blaine rejected him, he wanted to stay strong.

And then he felt a soft pair of hands wrapping around his wrists. He felt himself being raised off of the chair and a strong pair of arms winding around his waist.

"You know what," Blaine whispered in his ear, "I think you're right."

Kurt finally looked up at Blaine, his eyes meeting hazel ones that practically made him melt. But it was quickly broken as Kurt, consumed with emotion, lifted his head up and pressed his lips to Blaine's. His arms wrapped around Blaine's neck, toying with the curls on his neck and holding his head firmly in place. Their lips moved together, probably more forcefully that what a first kiss should be. But neither boy could bring himself to care. This had just been too long in the making to let anything ruin it now.

"Blaine, I'm not sure what's keeping you but there's an obnoxious boy waiting for you in the driveway," Rachel's voice sounded from the doorway. "Oh."

Kurt pulled away, Blaine's arms tightening around his waist and keeping him within proximity. Kurt grinned at Blaine's face, memorizing every line that he hadn't noticed before.

"Rachel," Blaine said slowly, his eyes never leaving Kurt's, "Go tell Sebastian that I'm not interested anymore."

Kurt could practically _feel _Rachel's grin.

"Oh and Rachel," Kurt added, his hand rubbing circles against the back of Blaine's neck as his hazel eyes bore into his, "Tell him that I won."

Kurt didn't wait to make sure that Rachel was gone. He pulled Blaine's face back down to his, relishing in Blaine's little sigh of contentment as their lips met.

_Oh yes, _Kurt thought, smirking a little against Blaine's lips, _I definitely, _definitely_ won._

* * *

><p><strong>Didja like it?<strong>

**Didja?**

**hmm?**

**Thank you guys for all of your support. You have no idea how it makes me feel to hear that my anderberry is the best, or that i'm your favorite author, or that you love me.**

**honestly. I Never thought that people would ever like the stuff that I write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**Review please :) Reviews make my heart go lsajflksjdlkajfd**


	12. Chapter 12

**So this one is short. Sorry. But it's really sweet and cute and filled with Anderberry goodness. And i figured since like the last few were longer, it was alright this was short.**

**And it's been written for a while too, so...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What the hell is he doing with my sister?" Blaine whispered to Kurt as he watched Finn pull away from Rachel.<p>

"Beats me," Kurt replied, squeezing Blaine's hand reassuringly. "I'm not sure what Finn does half the time."

Blaine watched as Finn walked away from Rachel, leaving his sister standing there heart broken.

"Rachel," he walked up to the girl, "Didn't I tell you he was bad news?"

"Yes," Rachel whispered, looking down. "I should have listened to you."

Blaine sighed. His sister just looked so _broken. _"I usually would say something about how I'm always right," Blaine said as he pulled his sister in for a hug, "But I'll save that for later."

Rachel hugged him back, Blaine's strong arms reassuring her that everything would be alright.

One of Blaine's arms released her and he waved Kurt over. Kurt trotted over to the two and Blaine pulled him in, planting a kiss to his neck. He still had one arm around Rachel, his head resting on Kurt's neck.

"You've got us," Blaine whispered, smiling softly at his sister.

"Yeah, but you have each other."

Blaine sighed and glanced at Kurt for a moment. "You're my sister, Rachel," Blaine whispered, squeezing his sister's hand. "You'll always have a place in my heart. You and Kurt occupy different spots in here, Rach," he said as he placed his hand on his heart. "There's always room for you."

Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek, now resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"We love you, Rach," Blaine said again, "And there's nothing you can do that'll change that."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww. so sweet XD<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**Review please :) Reviews make my heart go lsajflksjdlkajfd**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi :)**

**I'm exhausted right now, in case you care. Me and my friend had a klaine/darren criss party and we were up till like 3 in the morning watching stuff.**

**And we played glee scene it...which is incredibly easy (for me at least)**

**Anway, have some Anderberry!**

**OH AND BTW WATCHING BIOTA IS INCREDIBLY STRANGE NOW**

* * *

><p>"Rachel are you sure we should be doing this?" Finn asked as he held the binoculars to his eyes.<p>

"They're our _baby brothers, _Finn," Rachel scoffed, swiping the binoculars from his hands. "It's basically our job to do this."

"Kurt would be so mad if he found out," Finn added a moment later. "And he specifically said that it wasn't a date, so I don't get what the big deal is."

"The big deal," Rachel informed him, "Is that I'm pretty sure they _are _together and that this _is _a date and they're just keeping it from us." She paused with a huff and held the binoculars up to her eyes. "I can't see them."

"Maybe because they're inside the restaurant?" Finn supplied.

Rachel shrugged but continued searching.

"But I don't think it's really our business," Finn said after a few minutes, "And if Kurt said that they weren't together, than I trust him."

"Whatever," Rachel scoffed, "Believe what you want. I still think that –" She abruptly cut off, her eyes widening. "Oh god they're coming."

Finn turned towards where Rachel was facing and saw Kurt and Blaine walking out of the restaurant. Blaine's arm was around Kurt's shoulder and Kurt's was around his waist and for all Finn knew that was something totally platonic for two gay guys.

"See!" Rachel whispered loudly, like they could hear her. "I told you!"

"That doesn't mean anything," Finn mumbled, watching as the two made their way to Kurt's car.

They stood outside of it for a moment, Finn watching as they exchanged words. He could practically feel his ears _dying _from wanting to know what they were saying.

But then Blaine leant in and clasped his lips to Kurt's neck, Kurt's eyes shutting as he tipped his head back slightly.

"Finn! I _told you," _Rachel said again, slapping his arm repeatedly. "I told you!"

"But – They're – Kurt's –" Finn stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence. Heck, he was practically watching Rachel's brother eat Kurt's neck. Kurt, innocent, innocent Kurt was letting Blaine give him a hickey.

"Finn this is _great,"_ Rachel cooed, her eyes glowing. "Now we'll just be one big giant family of Hummel-Hudson-Anderson-Berry."

Finn rolled his eyes, his mouth still agape from the pure shock of it all. "I can't believe they're together," he said a moment later. "I mean – I didn't see it coming at all."

"How could you not," Rachel scoffed, binoculars still held up to her head. "They'd been admiring each other from afar for over two years now. It's about time this happened."

Finn looked back up to where the two boys were standing, Blaine's lips now on Kurt's. "I feel like we're intruding," Finn mumbled.

"It's fine," Rachel said, "They don't know we're here."

Finn groaned and rested his head on the steering wheel. "Unlike you, I'm not entirely comfortable with the fact that my little brother may be sexually active now," he groaned again.

Rachel's head snapped towards him at that, lowering the binoculars from her eyes. "What?"

"Rach, c'mon," Finn chuckled, "They're two teenage guys who have feelings for each other. They're gonna – you know – _do _stuff."

Rachel instantly paled, her hands gripping the binoculars. "Let's go," she said, her face showing how scarred she actually was, "I'm not comfortable with this now either."

Finn smiled and shook his head fondly, turning the car on and shooting his brother and his brother's boyfriend a nervous glance.

If Kurt wasn't home in half an hour, he was coming back and getting him.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I hope you enjoyed this XD<strong>

**I"m going to take a nap now and then I'll start writing the next chapter of Be Careful What You Wish For since I finished Life on a Line yesterday :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Reviews? I'm shocked at the amount of reviews and favorites and alerts this story has gotten...**


	14. Chapter 14

**So when i upload these on I alwasy forget what it was about, and then i read it and am like 'oh i remember that one! I liked that one!"**

**Thsi happens for pretty much every single chapter XD**

**And especially for this one :p **

**This one was based off of a gif set which said something about Blaine being mad at RAchel for making Kurt break up with him because she felt like a third wheel and offering Blaien cookies to make up for it, and the nBlaine says something and Rachel leaves...**

**yes.**

**So...sorry if the beginning's a little confusing.**

* * *

><p><em>Why does my sister always have to ruin everything?<em>

Blaine watched as Rachel walked out of the room, cookies still in her hands. He honestly didn't know what possessed her to do something like this. She knew how he and Kurt felt about each other, and yet she still had the nerve to tell Kurt to break up with him.

Blaine knew that they could make the long distance work. It would only be one year until Blaine could join him.

But why couldn't Rachel just understand that?

Blaine was at a loss though. It wasn't like he could go and talk to Kurt about trying to fix things, he hadn't been the one to end it, after all. He knew Kurt was broken up about it. His face when he had been telling Blaine had clearly shown that it wasn't of his choosing.

But there had to be something he could do to fix this. Something. Anything.

But he just didn't know what.

He drove home in silence, not turning on the radio. Once he was in the confines of his room, he curled up in his bed, clutching his pillow and inhaling a sweatshirt of Kurt's that he'd left there a few days ago.

This wasn't how it was supposed to have ended.

Heck, it wasn't supposed to have _ever _ended.

The next morning, Blaine walked into school knowing that he looked miserable. He knew that his curly, ungelled hair was causing people to give him weird looks. He knew that the bags under his eyes were a cause for concern.

But he didn't care.

He approached his locker, freezing when he saw the person next to it.

Right. Kurt's locker was next to his.

Blaine sighed and turned away, knowing that the longer he looked the harder it would become for him to look away from the beautiful person that he once could call his own.

"Blaine."

Blaine turned to see Finn walking towards him, his face filled with concern. "Yes?" Blaine mumbled as he sat down in the desk furthest toward the back of the room.

"What happened with Kurt?" Finn asked, sitting down next to him. "He came home and just cried, mumbling something about how you guys broke up."

Blaine sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "He broke up with me," he said slowly, "Because Rachel told him to."

"Wait - she _what?" _Finn said, his eyebrows raising. "I told her not to get involved."

"So did the rest of the human race," he mumbled.

Finn groaned and smacked his head on the desk. "I'll talk to her," he groaned again. "But I think you should talk to Kurt."

"He broke up with me Finn," Blaine whispered, feeling the tears welling in his eyes again. "There's nothing I can do."

Blaine grabbed his books and ran out of the classroom, not even noticing the curious looks the students and teacher gave him.

He ran to the girls bathroom - it was always safer in there - where he promptly collapsed onto the floor. He buried his face in his hands and just let the tears flow.

Blaine almost didn't notice the door open, almost didn't notice another figure falling onto the floor a ways away from him.

Blaine sniffled and lifted his head up, his heart throbbing in his chest at the sight in front of him.

Kurt had curled himself into the fetal position, his eyes tightly shut and his arms wrapped around his legs, the tears gushing out of his eyes.

"Kurt," Blaine said, his voice broken and cracking from all the crying.

Kurt lifted his head up, his red eyes meeting Blaine's. He let out a wet chuckle before sitting up and staring down at his knees. "You look terrible," he mumbled, wiping his eyes.

Blaine laughed wetly. "So do you," he replied.

Kurt grinned and shook his head once, rolling his eyes in the process. "Look at us," he said as the tears began to flow again, "We're a wreck."

Blaine didn't know how to respond. He just sat there and watched as Kurt tried to regain his composure.

But he seemed to just be getting worse, every inhale he took becoming more and more strained.

"Kurt," Blaine cooed, scooting over to Kurt's side and wrapping his arm around his waist. Kurt buried his head into Blaine's chest, clutching to his shirt with both of his fists.

"This wasn't what I wanted to happen," he sobbed. "I just - Rachel got into my head and I wasn't thinking straight and - and now you probably won't take me back and -"

"Hey," Blaine lifted Kurt's head up with his finger, staring into his blue eyes. "I'll take you back if you want me."

Kurt smiled and buried his head into Blaine's shoulder. "I'll always want you," he whispered, "And I won't let Rachel get into my head anymore."

"Good," Blaine whispered, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "Because I think that we can handle this."

"Me too," Kurt whispered, lifting his head up and pressing his lips to Blaine's.

They stayed there on the floor of the girls' bathroom, kissing until the bell for the end of the class period sounded.

"C'mon," Blaine murmured, standing up and grabbing Kurt's hand. "Let's go flaunt our love in my sister's face."

Kurt grinned and gripped Blaine's hand, feeling as if the whole that had been in heart for the past twenty-four hours had been filled.

* * *

><p><strong>lfjsaldjfl my children <strong>

**Oh I'm going out of town until sunday...So I won't be able to update this until then :/ Sorry!**

**So I'll see you guys on sunday most likely! Don't miss me too much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Reviews? Kurt and Blaine said that they'll make out in future chapters if you review (i would know since I have future chapters written)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! I"m back a day earlier than expected! Woot!**

**Now, this one is my favorite. Ever. Like, I just - I love it. Not to love my own stuff but...**

**Yes. I like this one.**

* * *

><p>"Rachel, wake up."<p>

Rachel groaned and turned over to find Kurt lounging on her bed.

"Rachelllll," Kurt said again, a grin on his face.

"What Kurt," she groaned. "It's morning."

"Actually, it's twelve thirty at night," he corrected her.

"Right," Rachel mumbled into her pillow. "And why are you here at twelve thirty when I didn't invite you over for a sleepover?"

"Rachel," Kurt whispered. "Blaine kissed me."

Rachel shot up out of bed, her eyes wide. "Blaine did what?" She screeched. "I'm going to kill him. I told him that you weren't interested but he was just all 'No, Rachel he is' and -"

"No, Rach, no," Kurt whispered, his eyes shining with excitement. "I wanted him to kiss me."

"You - did?" Rachel questioned.

Kurt nodded. "He just invited me over to hang out, and then we got to playing all of the instruments you guys have in your basement. I was playing the piano, and right in the middle of the song he just comes up to me and grabs my hands off the piano keys, and when I looked over at him to question what he was doing he leant forward and kissed me."

Kurt got a far off look in his eyes, obvious replaying it in his head. "And then he said he's liked me since forever and we kissed again and - Rachel, you're brother is very talented with his lips and -"

"Okay!" Rachel said, clamping her hands over her ears. "That's enough information, thank you very much. I'd rather not know all the details about what my brother does with my best friend."

Kurt nodded in understanding and flopped back onto her bed, resting his head on one of her pillows.

"Wait," Rachel mumbled a moment later. "Why are you still here?"

"Oh, I told Blaine I was leaving and then snuck up here," he replied. He paused and checked his watch. "I should probably go though. My dad'll get worried."

Rachel nodded as Kurt stood up and started walking out of the room. "Kurt," she called.

Kurt turned, so Rachel went on. "I really am happy for you," she said.

Kurt grinned. "Thank you, Rachel," he replied.

Rachel smiled and fell back onto her pillow, groaning at how she probably wouldn't be able to sleep now.

"Kurt you're still here?" She heard Blaine say.

"Yeah," Kurt muttered sheepishly. "I - uh -"

"You went gushing to Rachel, didn't you?" Blaine said, a smirk sounding in his voice.

She assumed Kurt nodded, and then there wasn't a lot of talking after that. Rachel got up and cracked her door slightly, just enough so she could see what was going on in the hallway. Blaine had his arms lightly wrapped around Kurt's waist as they softly pressed kisses to each other's lips.

"You should just spend the night," Blaine breathed after a few moments. "It's really late, anyway."

Kurt pondered this for a moment before pulling out his phone. "I'll just tell my dad I'm having a sleepover with Rachel," he said after a moment.

Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt into his room. "That sounds like an excellent idea."

Rachel smiled softly at the two, and even though she found the whole thing a little strange, she had to admit that they did make a pretty good couple.

_Keep it PG in there - Rachel_

_Screw you, sis - Blaine_

Rachel grinned and and was about to turn off her phone as another message came in.

_But I still love you - Blaine_

Rachel smiled even more and turned off her phone before going back to bed

* * *

><p><strong>ksajhdfkjsd my children :')<strong>

**I love them so much sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Thank you guys so much for all your love and reviews. You honestly have no idea how much it means to me.**

**And...**

**I'm starting an Anderberry story. Like, a WIP.**

**It's going to be completely it's own story, and maybe I'll use the first sleepover chapter in it eventually but...**

**Well, I'm hoping to have that up later today :) If i can finish the first chapter.**

**Review? Por favor?**


	16. Chapter 16

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**HAVE A NEW YEAR'S DRABBLE**

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he picked the garbage that was scattered around the kitchen. Why he'd been chosen to host the New Year's Eve Party, he had no idea.<p>

But it was 11:30, so he only had to endure this for a little bit longer. His parents had escaped the house for the evening – mostly because of Finn's incessant begging and constant promising that no, there wouldn't be any alcohol.

And, surprisingly, Puck had actually followed the rules this time. And there was no alcohol in the house.

But that didn't mean Kurt was having any better of a time. Since his parents were indeed out of the house, that meant he was left with all the responsibility, which included making sure the house was at least somewhat clean and not completely destroyed.

"Kurt!" Someone called from the living room. "The ball's going to drop in twenty minutes, come on!"

Kurt sighed but continued to clean up the cluttered kitchen, wanting to at least get all the trash into the garbage bag. It would just be one thing he had to do later.

But Kurt was also kind of hoping to miss the ball drop. Knowing the New Directions, he was aware that there would in fact be New Year's kisses everywhere and with everyone.

And, especially because of his past experiences with kissing, Kurt didn't really want to participate in that. Also, it may have had something to do with the fact that there wasn't really anybody he wanted to kiss.

"Hey, Kurt," Rachel came into the kitchen at that moment.

"Rachel," Kurt greeted the girl as he put another plastic plate in the garbage bag.

"Umm, I have a favor to ask you," Rachel went on after a moment of silence.

Kurt nodded his head, signaling for Rachel to go on.

"Blaine's home alone, and I really don't want him to be alone on New Year's Eve . . ." Rachel trailed off, hoping that Kurt understood.

And Kurt did understand.

He understood that Rachel wanted him to invite her little brother, who had apparently 'the most adorable school boy crush' on Kurt, to the party.

But . . .

_No, Kurt, _Kurt scolded himself, _Don't get your hopes up like that._

"Invite him over," Kurt said with a sigh.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"And I don't want him to be alone," Kurt replied. "Just call him and tell him, alright?"

Rachel nodded and got her phone out, dialing as she walked out of the room.

Kurt sighed again and resumed his cleaning of the kitchen, trying not to focus on the fact that the New Year was now less than twenty minutes away.

There was a knocking on the kitchen door, snapping Kurt out of the trance-like state he had been in.

He set his bag down and went to the door, wondering who would come through the side entrance.

However, he opened the door to find none other than Blaine Anderson-Berry.

Kurt felt his mouth go dry at the sight of the boy. He hadn't seen him over a year, and . . . well, it was safe to say that the year had done the boy well.

His once curly hair was gelled down, and his shoulders were broader. He'd grown a little – which wasn't saying a lot since he was still on the short side.

But he still looked the same.

Except now Kurt wasn't thinking 'Rachel's little brother Blaine' in his head. No, now he was thinking 'Holy crap there's an attractive gay boy standing outside my house.'

"Oh," Blaine said eventually, his face reddening several shades darker than it had been moments before. "Kurt."

Kurt smiled shakily and nodded, still making no inclination to let the boy in the house.

"I didn't know this was your house," he said a few moments later.

Kurt chuckled slightly before moving out of the doorway, ushering for Blaine to come in. "Did Rachel not tell you whose house the party was at?"

Blaine shook his head and entered the house, looking around.

"Everyone's in the living room," Kurt told him after a moment of awkward silence, which involved him watching Blaine stare at his feet from the corner of his eye.

Blaine nodded and started walking towards where Kurt had pointed, turning back around when he realized Kurt wasn't following him. "Aren't you coming?"

Kurt sighed and picked his garbage bag back up. "Err . . . no," he said tentatively. "I've got to finish cleaning up everyone else's mess."

Blaine just stood there for a moment. Kurt started to feel a little uncomfortable, so he resumed his cleaning of the kitchen.

"Do – Do you want any help?" Blaine asked after a few minutes.

Kurt looked up from the table towards Blaine, his eyebrows raised. Blaine was standing near the doorway tentatively, his hands clasped nervously in front of him and his face tinting pink again.

"Sure," Kurt replied slowly, not wanting to make the boy even more uncomfortable than he already was.

Blaine nodded and walked back into the kitchen, helping Kurt pick up the garbage. The two worked in silence, Kurt smiling a little whenever he'd catch Blaine glancing at him, watching as the boy blushed furiously.

"Kurt," Rachel called from the living room. "Two minutes! Is Blaine here?"

Kurt sighed and set his bag down, brushing his hands off on his jeans. "Yes!" Kurt called back. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Hurry!"

Kurt chuckled and started to make his way toward the living room as he heard everyone starting to count down at the minute mark.

However, once he was almost out of the doorway, a strong, firm hand clasped around his wrist.

Kurt spun around, only to come face to face with Blaine.

"We need to get in there," Kurt murmured, realizing that Blaine's face was closer than he'd initially realized.

Blaine chuckled and moved his hand from Kurt's wrist to his hand, slipping their fingers and gently holding Kurt's hand.

"Blaine – what –" Kurt started, but Blaine shook his head and pulled Kurt a little closer.

"I'm not sure if you know this or not," Blaine murmured, his voice low and soft. "But I've had a huge crush on you since forever."

Kurt blushed and ducked his head, avoiding Blaine's suddenly intense gaze. "We should get in there," Kurt said as the countdown reached twenty-five."

Blaine shook his head again and wrapped the arm that wasn't holding Kurt's hand around his waist. "No," he muttered into Kurt's ear. "Stay here with me. Please."

Kurt gulped but nodded slightly, feeling himself blush again as Blaine started swaying.

The countdown reached ten seconds before Kurt could talk again. "Are we – dancing?" He asked Blaine.

Blaine grinned at him and lifted Kurt's hand up to his lips, pressing a small, tentative kiss on his knuckles.

Kurt felt his heart stop beating for a moment.

In all of his years, Kurt Hummel never would have guessed that he would fall for Blaine Anderson-Berry.

"Three . . . Two . . . One . . . Happy New Year!"

The two boys stopped swaying, Kurt finally allowing himself to gaze into the boy's shining hazel eyes.

The sounds of laughing and kissing and whooping could be heard from the living room, and Kurt knew that he was going to hear it from Rachel because he wasn't in there with the rest of them.

But then Blaine's eyes grew a little darker, and he was leaning in and _holy crap this beautiful boy who he'd known forever was going to kiss him._

And then Blaine's lips were brushing softly against Kurt's, causing him to freeze for a moment.

His body caught up with his brain after a few seconds and then his arms were winding around Blaine's neck, kissing him back. His fingers toyed with the escaping curls at the base of Blaine's neck, letting himself smile a little against Blaine's lips.

They pulled away eventually, only far enough so that they could see each other's faces.

"Wow," Kurt breathed. "That was a better New Year's kiss than I was expecting."

Blaine chuckled and pressed another quick kiss to Kurt's lips. "I hope that was more than just a New Year's kiss," he replied, just as breathless.

"Oh trust me," Kurt muttered as he leaned back in, "It was." He pressed his lips to Blaine's again, relishing in the small moan it elicited from him.

"Kurt, honestly, I get that –" Rachel was saying, but Kurt assumed that she must have seen what was going on, since she abruptly stopped talking. "Oh," she said after a moment. "I'll just leave you two to it."

Kurt chuckled against Blaine's lips but didn't pull away, wanting to make up for all the times when he hadn't seen Blaine as anything more than Rachel's brother.

"Oh," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips a few minutes later. "I totally knew this was your house, by the way."

Kurt chuckled and rolled his eyes, swatting Blaine on the shoulder lightly before resuming his previous activities. "Well, you're forgiven," he muttered in reply. "But only because you made this the best New Year's yet."

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt in closer – if that was even possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Excuse me while I cry because my OTP is perfect.<strong>

**and because Anderberry is perfect.**

**And the Anderberry WIP is now posted! It's called _No One Else Compares, _so go check that out! i'm currently working on chapter 2 right now :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Have a Happy New Year :) I hope it's amazing for all of you XD**


	17. Chapter 17

"Finn, I need your help," Rachel said as she basically invited herself into the Hudmel residence.

"Yeah, Rachel, you can come in," he said, shaking his head fondly at his girlfriend.

"We need to get Kurt and Blaine together," Rachel whipped around and stared up at him intently. "I'm so _sick _of them flirting with each other and then completely denying their feelings. It's so obvious."

"I don't really think that's our business," Finn interjected, but Rachel went on.

"So I think that we just need to give them a little push in the right direction, and then everything should work out from there."

Finn sighed, knowing that once Rachel had a plan, there was no stopping her.

"Fine," he said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well. . ."

* * *

><p>"Rach, I really don't want to go to the movies with you and Finn," Blaine huffed as he followed Rachel into the theater.<p>

"I'm sorry, Blaine, but our parents didn't want you to be home alone," Rachel told him, handing their tickets over and collecting the stumps.

"I'm seventeen," Blaine grunted. "I don't need babysitting."

"Last time you were home alone you destroyed the microwave," Rachel said absently, leading him into the theater.

"It tried to _eat me," _Blaine explained, gesturing wildly with his hands. "I had no choice to kill it before it killed me."

Rachel was about to respond when she heard bickering coming from a nearby aisle.

"And I just don't understand why I had to come with you," she heard Kurt complain. "I mean, why didn't Dad and Carole want me to be alone?"

"I dunno," Finn muttered through a mouthful of popcorn. "I guess they just think you're alone a lot."

Kurt sighed and shrunk into his seat. "This movie better be good," he mumbled. "And you and Rachel better not make out the whole time."

Rachel interjected then, not wanting to hear Finn's response. "Hey," she said, pecking him lightly on the forehead. "Sorry, I had to bring Blaine. Parents didn't want to leave him alone after last time."

"Like I said," Blaine grinned, moving to go sit by Kurt. "The microwave tried to eat me."

Kurt laughed and smiled at him as he sat down.

"It's working so far," Rachel whispered to Finn once she was situated.

"I can't believe they didn't put two and two together," Finn replied, eating another handful of popcorn.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting there awkwardly, looking down at their hands.

The movie started a few moments later, both boys instantly relaxing as the theater dimmed and the film began to play.

Halfway through, Kurt and Blaine remained in the same position, leaning away from each other on opposite armrests.

"We need to do something," Rachel whispered at Finn.

"Like what?"

Rachel thought for a moment, her face lighting up when she remembered what Kurt had said earlier. "Kiss me," she told Finn quickly.

"But you don't like making out in a movie theater," Finn asked, his eyes wide. "You always complain about how it's unethical or something like that."

"Just do it," she hissed, grabbing his face with her hands. "Trust me."

Finn obliged.

Kurt turned his head, his eyes going wide.

"Ugh," Blaine groaned from beside him. "I've walked in on enough of that to last me a lifetime."

Kurt nodded and glanced back at the screen. "Wanna blow this joint?" He asked Blaine. "The movie kind of sucks anyway."

Blaine nodded. "Sure," he replied. "We can go get coffee or something."

The two boys stood up and quietly made their way out of the movie theater. Kurt sent Finn a quick text explaining where they had gone.

They walked the streets, their breath blowing in front of them and their hands freezing.

"It's cold," Kurt said, his teeth chattering.

Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment before taking a small step closer, hoping that Kurt didn't notice.

"We're almost there," he reassured him. "C'mon."

"My hands are freezing," Kurt said again a few moments later. And if Blaine didn't know what he was trying to get him to do, then all hope really was lost.

Yes, Kurt Hummel was trying to get Blaine Anderson to hold his hand.

"Here," Blaine said, holding out his gloved hand. "Put yours in mine. It'll keep them warm."

Halleluiah.

Kurt put his hand in Blaine's and the two continued to walk down the street. They kept giving each other small glances, blushing whenever they were caught.

Unknown to them, Finn and Rachel were trailing behind the two. "Hurry," Rachel said to Finn. "They're almost there."

"They're holding hands, though," Finn said. "That's good, right?"

Rachel nodded and they continued walking.

Once Kurt and Blaine were outside the coffee shop, Blaine pulled Kurt aside before he walked in.

"Wait," he murmured, taking a step closer to him and not releasing his hand. "There's something I need to tell you."

Kurt knew what was coming – he could feel it.

However, movement over Blaine's shoulder caught his eye.

He saw a tall lanky boy dash behind a bush, followed by a short brunette.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, his breath fogging in front of him. "I know what you're going to say. And my reply is yes, I like you to."

Blaine's eyes widened, but Kurt went on.

"Finn and Rachel are behind us," he explained, his voice low so that they couldn't hear him. "I'm pretty sure they set this whole thing up."

Blaine's eyes widened even further, his triangle eyebrows rising.

"So let's give them a show, okay?"

He looked at Kurt with a confused expression, but when he felt Kurt's lips on his everything made much more sense.

He kissed Kurt back eagerly, his gloved hand reaching up to cup Kurt's face.

Kurt figured that they could have just continued on like that, standing outside the Lima Bean, kissing for eternity.

"Oh my _god," _they heard Rachel screech from behind them. "I told you Finn. I told you!"

Blaine pulled away, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. Kurt let out a breathy laugh, feeling his own cheeks flush pink.

"Wow," he murmured, interlacing his hands with Blaine's gloved ones.

"That doesn't even cover half of it," Blaine responded as they turned to look at Finn and Rachel.

"Smooth, Rachel," Finn scoffed. "Real smooth. They caught us."

Blaine chuckled and rolled his eyes. "We'll talk about this later, Rach," he said. Rachel nodded sheepishly.

Kurt smiled and started to pull Blaine into the coffee shop. He shot a look over his shoulder at Finn and mouthed 'thank you' to him. Finn grinned back and sent him a thumbs' up.

Blaine's gloved thumb traced over the back of Kurt's hand lightly, and Kurt thought that sometimes, Finn was the best brother he could ask for.

* * *

><p><strong>H'lo folks XD I wasn't in the mood for a beginning authors note.<strong>

**so i'm considering changing my username to match my tumblr one...what do you think? I'm on the fence about it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review please? Thanks for reading and i hope the second day of your new year is going swimmingly XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ah, yes. This one starts the string of Klaine makeouts. There were like two or three in a row so... *shrugs* I doubt you guys will mind.**

**And I'm running out of my stash of these...I think i only have up to 22 written so :/ Updates may become less frequent, since I start school again tomorrow and everything...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blaine was breathing heavily as he attached his lips to Kurt's neck, relishing in the little moan that Kurt made.<p>

"Blaine," Kurt breathed. "We – we shouldn't be doing this."

"And why not?" Blaine replied huskily as he worked his way down Kurt's neck. "Nobody's home."

"R-Rachel could be home any minute," Kurt muttered, his breathing haggard and his body telling him that he wanted exactly the opposite of what his mouth was saying.

"So?" Blaine said as he lifted his head up and barely brushed his lips against Kurt's, teasing him. "I know you don't actually want to stop."

And every part of Kurt's body completely shut down in that moment, the logical part of his brain no longer active.

Kurt just moaned and rolled them over so that he was on top of Blaine, returning the favor.

"Does Rachel even know we're together?" Kurt breathed against Blaine's neck.

Blaine just shrugged. "Who cares," he replied, his voice cracking. "We wouldn't listen to her anyway."

Kurt knew that what Blaine was saying was true. He _wouldn't _listen to Rachel if she told them they couldn't be together.

So they carried on, Blaine's lips moving against Kurt's persistently, not giving his boyfriend a chance to come to his senses again.

The two boys were so caught up in what they were doing that they didn't hear the door open, or the thump of footsteps coming up the stairs.

They didn't notice as Blaine's door was pushed open, or that Rachel stood frozen in the doorway.

"Oh my _god!" _Rachel screeched, her hands flying up to cover her eyes. "What is going _on?"_

Blaine rolled off of Kurt and sat up, straightening his shirt and attempting to flatten his hair.

"When – What – Kurt?" Rachel stammered, her eyes landing on Kurt as if she finally realized who it was Blaine had been making out with.

"Err – hi," Kurt said sheepishly, staring at Blaine's comforter.

"Are – Is he – Are you two –" Rachel really couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"He's my boyfriend, yes," Blaine told her smoothly. "Has been for three months now."

Kurt wondered how they'd managed to keep this from Rachel for so long. Granted, Blaine did go to a different school, but he thought she would have figured it out by now.

"Kurt?"

Kurt paused at the sound of her voice. It was no longer high pitched. No, it was soft, and her face had fallen within the last few seconds.

"How could you not tell me?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, concern written all over his face. Blaine _knew _that Kurt had wanted to tell Rachel, but he didn't know how Rachel would take it so he'd asked Kurt not to.

And now – now Kurt was getting Rachel's infamous guilt trip.

"Rachel," Blaine cut in, walking in front of Kurt and gripping his sister's shoulders. "It's not his fault. We just didn't know how you would take it. So lay off of him."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked him. "'How I would take it?'"

"We – we thought you might try and break us up," Kurt said softly from behind Blaine. "Or that you wouldn't approve of me dating your little brother."

Rachel's eyes softened as she walked past Blaine and grabbed Kurt's hands. "No, Kurt," she said softly. "I would never do that. If you guys really mean that much to each other, than I wouldn't get in your way."

Kurt nodded and looked down.

"But if you break his heart, I'll have to kill you," Rachel told him with a smile.

Kurt chuckled and shook his head before leaning in to whisper in Rachel's ear. "Don't worry about that," he said softly, so quietly that there was no way Blaine could hear him. "Because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him."

Rachel's eyes lit up as she glanced over at her brother, who was looking at the two curiously. She stood up and planted a kiss on Blaine's cheek. "Don't lose him," she whispered, "He's something else."

Blaine nodded and looked back at Kurt, nothing but love filling his eyes.

Rachel smiled at the sight before walking out of the room, closing the door behind them.

She wasn't going to tell her dads like she'd originally planned.

But if she caught them doing that again – well, she'd deal with that when it came around again.

And, judging by the noises coming out of Blaine's room, there would be a next time.

* * *

><p><strong>teehee.<strong>

**Anyway, I'm blown away by how much love this story and my new WIP are getting. Just...wow :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review? THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING XD**

**(and btw, I'm kind of dead right now because Darren's on Broadway today and i'm just overcome with emotion)**


	19. Chapter 19

**oh yes i forgot about this one!**

**Klaine being horny for everyone *throws party***

* * *

><p>"Blaine, Kurt's here!" Rachel called.<p>

Blaine rushed over to the door, leaving the living room where Blaine's birthday party was being held. Kurt's face broke out in a smile when he saw Blaine, Blaine grinning back and wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"Happy Birthday, baby," Kurt whispered in his ear, his lips brushing gently against his earlobe.

Blaine shivered and Rachel rolled her eyes. "Can you guys control yourselves at least until the party is over?" She asked.

Blaine laughed and tightened his hold on Kurt's waist as the three of them walked back into the living room. "It's kind of hard when your boyfriend's so attractive," Blaine said with a smirk as he placed a soft kiss to Kurt's neck.

Rachel sighed and left the two where they were, walking up to Finn and starting what Blaine knew would be a boring conversation.

The party drew on, and Blaine suspected that Puck spiked the punch.

Because everyone, even Kurt, who never drank, was acting drunk.

"Blaine," Kurt purred into his neck, his arms winding around his torso and feeling up the muscles in his back. "You're _so _sexy, Blaine. Did you know that I think you're sexy?"

Blaine chuckled and tried to think clearly, but between the alcohol and the things Kurt was making him feel, it was becoming kind of impossible.

"And it's your birthday," Kurt went on as he started to trail his lips up Blaine's neck. "I want to make this your best birthday yet."

Blaine felt himself being pushed up against the wall, Kurt's lips still working up his jaw line. He threw his head back and let out a ragged gasp. "Kurt," he breathed, moaning slightly, "We're in the middle of a party."

"No one's paying attention," Kurt whispered in his ear, his lips lightly brushing against it as he spoke. "They won't notice."

Blaine whimpered a little and then Kurt's lips were on his, his own arms immediately wrapping around Kurt's waist in an attempt to pull him closer.

"Mmm, god, _Kurt," _Blaine moaned into his mouth. "You're so _good _at this."

Kurt hummed against his lips and continued kissing him, his hands sliding up under Blaine's shirt. Blaine shivered as he felt Kurt's cool fingers brushing against his skin, which only made Kurt's escapades go even farther.

"You like that?" Kurt whispered against his lips. "You like it when I touch your skin?"

"Y-yes," Blaine breathed. "God yes."

He felt Kurt grin as his lips pressed firmer against Blaine's, Blaine returning the kiss eagerly.

"Get some, Hummel!" Blaine heard Puck yell. Kurt just shook his head and ignored him, continuing to thoroughly kiss Blaine.

"Dude, that's my brother," Finn told him.

"Oh, god, _Blaine," _Rachel shrieked. "Didn't I tell you I didn't want to watch you and my best friend make out all night."

Blaine reluctantly pulled away, gently pushing Kurt away from him so that he could get away from the wall. "And didn't I tell _you, _Rachel, that that's incredibly hard to do when you have a boyfriend like Kurt?"

Rachel just opened her mouth to protest, Finn's eyes going wide at Blaine's comment. Puck just stood there smirking, almost with a proud mother expression.

"Now," Blaine said slowly as he grabbed Kurt's hand. "We're going up to my room so that you don't have to watch us."

Everyone in the room was watching them now, their eyes widening as they watched Blaine ascend the stairs with Kurt in tow.

Once in the room, Blaine shut the door and pushed Kurt against it, placing his hands on either side of Kurt's head.

"Now that we're alone," Blaine murmured before leaning in and pressing his lips back to Kurt's, smiling a little at the murmur it elicited from Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>*waggles eyebrows*<strong>

**Anyway, after some long and hard consideration, I've decided to change my username to 'warblingaway' to match my tumblr...so don't be alarmed, okay?**

**:)**

**I'm still kind of indecisive about it, actulaly. lsdakjflksdaj ughh idon't know.**

**Actually, I'm changing it. Yes. I am.**

**(I'm struggling with this, if you can't tell)**

**So if it's changed the next time I update, don't freak, mmkay? **

**Review? Thanks for all your love and support! ANd sorry i didn't update yesterday...I'm pretty busy with school and stuff...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Haha okay for this one someone prompted me to write Klaine making out and an angry RAchel...So i put a little spin on it XD XD**

**heheheheee**

**I'm so evil and coniving sometimes :p**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Mmph," Kurt moaned as Blaine roughly shut the door to the Anderson-Berry household and pushed Kurt up against it before sealing his mouth with his own. Blaine's lips moved persistently, his hands on either side of Kurt's head, holding him against the door.<p>

They'd had a particularly rough day at school. Slushies flew at them within the first five minutes, Kurt had failed his Calculus test, and Blaine and Rachel got into yet _another _fight about whose turn it was to spend time with Kurt.

Kurt had eventually told them to stop, and that it was in fact Blaine's turn – even though he knew it wasn't. The sexual tension between the two had just been off the chain that day and he needed _something _to be done about it.

So Rachel had stormed away, leaving Blaine to drive Kurt to his thankfully empty house.

Blaine's mouth moved against Kurt's, his tongue swiping across Kurt's lips for entrance. Kurt moaned and obliged. He was pretty sure he would _never _get used to the feeling of kissing Blaine.

"Upstairs," Kurt breathed as Blaine moved mouth down Kurt's jaw before sucking at his neck. "Blaine, _upstairs."_

Blaine groaned a little and reattached his lips to Kurt's, starting to clumsily guide them up the stairs. They got about halfway up the staircase when they reached the middle landing, Kurt finding himself once again pushed against the wall.

He let out a small chuckle and rolled his eyes a little, his breathing heavy and haggard as Blaine's lips trailed down his neck. "What don't you get about upstairs?" He breathed as he tipped his head back.

Blaine laughed against his neck. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "It's just been a long day, you know?"

"Trust me," Kurt replied, his voice quivering slightly. "This has been the most sexual tension filled day of my life."

Blaine chuckled again and started guiding them up the rest of the stairs, Kurt almost not noticing as he kicked the door to the room open and pushed them inside.

"Mmm," Blaine moaned as he pushed Kurt against the bed. "_Kurt, _god. You don't realize what you _do _to me half the time do you?"

Kurt chuckled low in his throat, the noise seeming to do something to Blaine. Blaine growled slightly – yes, he actually _growled – _and reattached his mouth to Kurt's, climbing on top of the slim boy so that he was hovering over him, his body pressing down on him. Kurt's arms wrapped themselves around Blaine's neck, his hands tangling in the boy's curly hair, working the gel out of it.

Kurt turned his head to the side as Blaine once again trailed his lips down Kurt's neck, something next to the bed catching his eye.

A cardboard cutout of Barbra Streisand.

"Blaine," Kurt said, trying to wiggle free from his boyfriend's grasp. "Blaine, we're in Rachel's room."

He wondered how they'd gotten in there. Granted, they had been distracted, and Rachel's room _was _right next to Blaine's, but still.

"I know," Blaine muttered, working his lips up the side of Kurt's face before sucking his earlobe in his mouth.

Kurt let out a strangled gasp before trying to break free again. "You know?" He breathed, confusion clear in his haggard voice. "Why are we doing this in Rachel's room?

"Because," Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "This is what she deserves." Blaine moved his mouth back to Kurt's and kissed him forcefully, every coherent thought leaving Kurt's mind.

Blaine's hand roamed up the back of Kurt's shirt, causing him to gasp as it felt the contours of Kurt's back.

"God," Blaine breathed against Kurt's lips. "How did I get such a hot boyfriend?"

"Dunno," Kurt replied breathlessly, "You must be pretty damn lucky."

Blaine chuckled and moved his lips more persistently against Kurt's.

"And I'm just so _done _with my brother, Finn, I'm just _done _with him!"

Kurt heard Rachel's voice coming towards her room. He tried to pull away, but Blaine held him in place, his hands firm on his waist and his lips still attached to his neck.

"No," he whispered into Kurt's neck. "This is what she deserves, remember?"

Kurt still would have protested if Blaine's lips hadn't distracted him again.

"Well I'm _sorry _that I have to share my best friend with my brother now," Rachel said into the phone again, her voice getting louder as she came closer to her room. "Yes, I'm aware that it's been six months now but – No, Finn, I don't think I should be _used _to it by now!"

Kurt felt Blaine smirk against his lips as they heard Rachel turn the door knob.

"It's not just older sibling syndrome, Finn, I'm telling you that –" Rachel must have seen the two on her bed since she fell completely silent. "Oh my _god! _Finn, they're _making out on my bed!" _Rachel screeched into the phone a moment later.

Laughing could be heard from the other end of the line, along with Rachel's exasperated huff as she hung up on Finn.

Blaine was still on top of Kurt, his hands now gripping Kurt's waist tightly as his lips continued to move against Kurt's.

"Ahem," Rachel cleared her throat, irritation clearly seeping out of every bone in her body.

Blaine chuckled a little but didn't move, Kurt rolling his eyes a little at his boyfriend's pesky antics.

"Blaine Anderson!" Rachel yelled, her voice shrill.

Blaine laughed out loud this time and rolled over so that he was lying next to Kurt. His breathing was staggered as he looked at his sister with mischievous eyes, running a hand through his now messed up hair.

"Yes, Rachel?" Blaine said innocently as Kurt felt his face flushing, the realization of what had just happened catching up with him. "Did you need something?"

"_Get out of my room!" _Rachel screeched. "Get. Out."

Blaine stood up and raised his hands in surrender before holding one out for Kurt to take. "Well," he huffed at her as they walked past her, Kurt refusing to meet Rachel's eyes. "Someone's in a bad mood today."

Rachel huffed in irritation again, stomping her foot once. "Never again, Blaine," she shrieked. "God, now I'm just going to have these images every time I come in here.

"Hey," Blaine smirked once more as he exited the room. "At least it was with two attractive guys. Could have been a lot worse, you know?"

Kurt blushed again as Blaine winked at him.

"Blaine!" Rachel yelled before slamming the door behind them. Blaine chuckled as he heard her mumbling something about buying a new set of bedding.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, reminding himself never to do what had just happened in Finn's room. He knew he would end up scarring Finn for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Eheheee<strong>

**Bwahaha.**

**Anywho, I did end up changing my username :) Now it matches my tumblr XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review? They make the rocking world go round :) Oh and I should have _No One Else Compares _updated by tomorrow as long as the next chapter doesn't take any unexpected turns...**


	21. Chapter 21

**This one had me laughing on the floor for sevaral minutes...yes. I get emotional over my own writing.**

**It's short but...eh. Whatever.**

* * *

><p>Blaine walked over to his sister's room and rapped on her door several times. When no one answered, he put his ear against it and listened.<p>

He couldn't hear anything.

That was not a good sign.

He knew that Finn was over, and he knew that they were both currently in Rachel's room.

So the fact that it was silent in there was completely unacceptable.

"Rachel," he said, his voice loud and stern.

He heard her groan from inside the room. "What, Blaine?" She yelled through the door.

"I need to borrow something."

Rachel groaned again and the door opened a few moments later. "What?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

"I don't know," Blaine said as he walked into her room. "I just need to borrow something. He saw Finn sitting in her loveseat, staring intently at his hands. "Finn," he said, squinting his eyes at him.

"Hi, Blaine," Finn said sheepishly.

"Blaine," Rachel sighed, clearly annoyed. "Can't you go play with Kurt or something?"

"I'm _seventeen, _Rachel," Blaine scoffed as he walked around Rachel's room, just looking at his things. "I don't go _play."_

"Play, make out with," Finn mumbled from where he was sitting. "It's pretty much the same thing."

Blaine blushed and turned away from the two. "I – I don't think that's any of your business," he said sheepishly, not meeting either of their eyes. "Besides, for all you know we aren't even together –"

"Oh, you guys so are," Finn said, and Blaine could hear the grin in his voice. "I mean, Kurt talks about you constantly. And I heard the noises coming from his room when you were over the other day."

"Kurt said you weren't home!" Blaine turned around, his eyes wide and panicked.

"I came home early," Finn said with another grin. "Practice ended early, so I just came home."

Blaine blushed before practically running out of the room.

"That's the easiest way to get rid of younger siblings," he heard Finn tell Rachel. "Bring up their love lives and they'll be gone in minutes."

Rachel laughed, and on a whim, Blaine made his way back to her room.

"Actually," he said, opening the door again and walking back into the room. "I think I'm gonna hang with you guys."

Rachel glared at him, but he just grinned and turned towards the TV.

"So," he continued on a moment later. "What are we watching?"

Oh yes. Blaine definitely enjoyed being the younger brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Blainers. XD XD he's such a little brother sometimes.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review? OH and the WIP update may be a little later than anticipated...it's kind of taking me a while to write it...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi kids :) Sorry I haven't been updating. I've got a virus or something that has been causing me to come home from school, do my homework, and go to bed. But today I stayed home sick and slept all day so I have _just _enough energy to upload :)**

**Enjoyyy**

* * *

><p>"Hey, looks like we've got a new gay kid."<p>

Blaine turned around, his eyes wide. He should have expected this. It was Rachel's school after all, which, at least from what he heard from Kurt, was extremely homophobic.

"Welcome to the club," another jock jeered. "Maybe Hummel will let you into his pants. And then you guys can form your little team of fairies."

And then one of them threw something cold and wet and sticky at him, and _of course _it had to be cherry flavored.

Blaine absolutely hated cherry flavored slushies.

Blaine whimpered a little before darting off towards the bathroom, needing to get the _taste _and the _smell _away before he threw up because of it.

Yes, that's how much he hated this flavor.

"Yeah, go find your boyfriend Hummel," the jocks jeered as he ran off. "He's experienced with cleaning slushie facials."

And _god, _Kurt wasn't exaggerating when he said this was hell.

Why had he let his parent's pull him out of Dalton? He should have put up a fight and argued until they allowed him to stay.

But everything was always more clear in hindsight.

Blaine immediately got paper towel and started cleaning up his face, rubbing the paper towel through his hair in hopes of making the smell go away.

But he needed help.

No, he needed his sister. He needed Rachel.

Sending a quick text to her, he explained where he was and what happened.

Rachel arrived in the bathroom a few minutes later, dropping her bag on the floor and rushing over to Blaine's side.

"I should have known this would happen," she murmured as she turned on the water and started warming it up. "And it's a red one. Those are extra hard to get out."

Blaine sighed and sat on the counter, staring at his hands in his lap and waiting for his sister to do _something _about this vile substance that was still all over him.

Rachel took another look at her brother before sighing and pulling out her phone, punching on her keys for a few moments.

"What're you doing?" Blaine asked because, hey, he was kind of dying over there and his sister was standing there texting.

"Getting Kurt in here," Rachel explained. "He's far more experienced at cleaning slushie facials than I am."

Blaine froze because he definitely _didn't _want Kurt to see him like this.

"Relax, Blaine," Rachel told him a moment later, sensing his obvious distress. "It's just Kurt. He's already kind of crazy about you so you don't have to worry about impressing him."

"Well, easy for you to say but – Wait, what did you say?" Blaine's eyes widened as Rachel's words processed slowly in his head.

Rachel blushed and busied herself with folding a paper towel.

"Did you say Kurt's crazy about me?" Blaine asked again, because, yeah, he kind of wanted to know. It's not like he was crushing on the boy for years now – no, nothing like that.

Rachel opened her mouth to say something when Kurt chose that moment to walk into the bathroom.

"Rachel, what –" Blaine's eyes widened when he saw Blaine's shivering state. "Oh, are you _serious?"_ And now Kurt looked absolutely furious. "On his first _day? _Are they really that thick headed?"

Rachel just gave him a sympathetic look before turning back to Blaine.

"I'm gonna go back to class now," Rachel said, caressing his cheek in that manner that she always did when he was upset. "Kurt'll take care of you, okay?"

Blaine nodded and then Rachel walked out of the bathroom.

"Hang on," Kurt mumbled as he dug around in his bag, pulling out several bottles of things and then an extra set of clothes. "These might be a little long and tight, but it's better than those."

Blaine nodded because he _really _didn't want to stay in his cherry smelling clothes all day.

Kurt got some paper towel and put it under the warm water, bringing the damp towel up to Blaine's face and gently wiping the liquid off his face.

Ah, yes. That was more like it.

"I'm sorry," Kurt murmured after a few moments. "I didn't want this to happen to you."

"Hey, no," Blaine replied, opening his eyes to look at Kurt. "This isn't your fault."

"I know," Kurt responded quietly, "But I kind of feel like it's my job to – protect you, I guess."

Blaine sighed and took Kurt's hands in his own and _wow, where was all this bravery coming from?_

"Kurt," Blaine looked at Kurt, his eyes boring into the boy's bright blue eyes. "This isn't your fault, okay?"

Kurt nodded and looked down at their hands. "But now I feel bad for wanting you here," Kurt said quietly, his voice so soft that Blaine had a hard time hearing him. "I – I just feel selfish. When you told me you were transferring, I was so excited. And now –"

This was news to Blaine. But he let that slide for the moment and shook his head. "No," he murmured, standing up and placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders so that he could look at the boy without him turning away. "This was going to happen anyway."

Kurt stared at his hands, which were resting on Blaine's chest since he didn't know where else to put them.

And, maybe it was the shock of the slushie hitting his face that gave him all this courage, but Blaine leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Kurt's for a moment.

Kurt responded, his hands gripping the front of Blaine's shirt and pulling him just that much closer.

When they eventually broke apart, Kurt gave Blaine a small smile.

"Well," he whispered. "Now I'm extra glad you transferred here."

Blaine grinned and cupped Kurt's face, rubbing his thumb gently along the boy's smooth cheek.

"Now come on," Kurt said after a few minutes, pulling Blaine towards the sink. "Let's rinse out your hair. Slushie and gel isn't a good look for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, is it 'slushie' or 'slushy?'<strong>

**I like slushie, so that's what I used XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**And No One Else Compares is _still _in progress. It's slow going but I want to have it up by Friday night :)**

**Review please? :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**This one melted everyone on Tumblr into a pile of goo.**

**Just so you all know.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt," Blaine moaned softly as his boyfriend moved his lips to suck gently on Blaine's neck. "Kurt, as much as I love this, I <em>really <em>have to pee."

Kurt chuckled against Blaine's neck before pulling away, sitting up against the headboard of Blaine's bed and pouting a little.

"Hey," Blaine said with a soft smile. "It'll take me like a minute, okay?"

Kurt nodded and rolled his eyes, waving his hand for Blaine to go do this business.

Blaine scurried away, leaving a thoroughly made out with Kurt on his bed.

It always seemed like Blaine had to pee whenever they were making out, and if Kurt didn't know his boyfriend he would think that Blaine excused himself for . . . other reasons.

But Kurt also knew that Blaine had a small bladder, so it was perfectly acceptable.

Kurt heard Blaine flush the toilet and then the running of water from the faucet.

In just a few seconds, Blaine would be back and would settle on the bed and straddle Kurt's hips, and then his mouth would press soft kisses against his jaw and –

"Shit!"

Kurt's eyes widened, but he didn't make any inclination to get up. "Blaine?"

"I'm okay!" Blaine called from the bathroom. "I just dropped a bottle of my hair gel and it exploded."

Kurt sighed and relaxed again. "What were you doing with your gel?" Because, really, why was Blaine going to gel his hair when it was just going to get messed up again?

"I was just going to put it away," Blaine replied, "Don't have a freak out."

Kurt chuckled and rolled his eyes again, even though nobody could see him.

"I'm gonna clean this up," Blaine called after a few seconds.

"Alright," Kurt sighed dejectedly. He supposed that he could wait a few more minutes.

Kurt looked around him, searching for something to keep him occupied while Blaine cleaned up his hair gel.

And then he saw it – a big, leather bound book siting on Blaine's bookshelf.

A photo album.

Grinning, Kurt got up off of the bed and carefully took the photo album into his hands, wiping the film of dust off of it before settling back onto Blaine's comfortable bed.

He opened it slowly, but once he caught a glimpse of the first picture he threw his head back and let out a big chortle.

Because there sat a picture of Blaine when he was probably six months old. His curly hair was running free and his big hazel eyes were wide looking into the camera.

And oh yeah, he wasn't wearing anything except a diaper.

And it was _adorable. _

Kurt flipped the page, reminding himself to eventually make a copy of that picture to keep in his own room.

And then he grinned even wider at the next picture.

Blaine was sitting in a high chair with chocolate cake all over his face, during what Kurt assumed must have been his first birthday. Rachel sat in a chair near him, her eyes wide and shocked that her brother would make such a mess of himself.

Yes, it really was the perfect picture of the two siblings.

"Sorry about that, hair gel is _messy _and –" Blaine said as he came out of the bathroom, cutting off and paling slightly when he noticed what Kurt was looking at.

Kurt blushed a little and closed the book, setting it to the side. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "But I was bored and you were _so cute."_

Now Blaine blushed and ducked his head. "Thanks," he murmured, looking back up sheepishly and climbing back onto his bed.

"I especially like the one of you and Rachel where you have cake all over your face."

Blaine snorted and scooted a little closer to Kurt, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Well," he whispered, "I always was the more fun sibling."

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine leaned in and pressed their lips together. Kurt's fists balled in his shirt, gripping it tightly and pulling him just that much closer.

"Yeah," he breathed after a few moments. "I guess you could say that."

* * *

><p><strong>I love my boys and Anderberry and...<strong>

**Sighs in contentment.**

**So...I'm currently writing a Hogwarts Klaine oneshot...**

**...**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm kind of terrible at uploading, aren't I?**

**on a different note, my self-diagnosed stomach ulcer has returned**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, we need to talk."<p>

Blaine's eyes widened as he looked over at his sister, who was sitting across the table from him. Their dads had cleared the plates away and were in the sitting room, either talking or watching the TV.

Meaning that he and Rachel were 100% and completely alone in the kitchen.

Nothing, absolutely _nothing _good could come from that.

Rachel sat up a little straighter, folding her hands on her lap and gazing at Blaine. "So," she started slowly, keeping her eyes on Blaine's. "How are you and Kurt?"

Blaine's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. Rachel had never asked anything like that before. She usually said that she didn't want to know what her brother and her best friend did. "We're fine," Blaine responded hesitantly. And then his mind flashed back to the small amount he and Kurt had spent in the bathroom stall during math class earlier that day, causing a huge smile to split across his face. "More than fine, actually," he amended.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him, and why did she look suspicious?

"Look, I'm just going to get straight to the point," Rachel said after a moment. "Kurt's older than you, Blaine. But he's still inexperienced in things of this sort."

What was she talking about? "What are you talking about?" He voiced his question, his eyebrows raising once more.

"Okay, Blaine," Rachel reached her hand out and placed it on top of Blaine's. "You're not – You're not _pressuring _Kurt or anything, right? And if you guys have – _done _stuff – you are using protection?"

Blaine's jaw dropped to the floor, his eyes widening at his sister as he tried to form a sentence. "I – what – you –"

"I just don't want you to screw your relationship up because you're moving too fast or you're pressuring him," Rachel explained when it was clear Blaine was incapable of responding. "You guys are perfect for each other. There's no need to rush things."

"Are you – giving me the talk?" Blaine finally asked, feeling himself blushing just at the thought. "Seriously?"

And then it hit Blaine – Rachel _wouldn't _come up with this on her own. Someone must have asked her to do this, someone –

"Oh god," Blaine groaned as he dropped his head into his hands. "Did Kurt put you up to this? Oh god, he thinks we're moving too fast and he doesn't know how to tell me and –"

"No!" Rachel immediately exclaimed, her eyes panicked. "No no no!"

Blaine instantly calmed down, a sense of relief overcoming him. "Oh," he breathed. "Good."

"But…" Rachel trailed off, ducking her head and avoiding Blaine's gaze.

"Who?" Blaine asked, because he know was _positive _that _someone _had put her up to this. "Was it our dads?"

Rachel shook her head. "You won't like it," she muttered.

"Just tell me Rachel," Blaine huffed. "Or else I'm going to assume it's Kurt again."

Rachel sighed and looked up at Blaine. "Finn," she said quietly. "Finn wanted me to make sure you weren't pressuring Kurt."

Blaine's eyes widened again – seriously, if he did that one more time they were just going to pop out – as he gaped at his sister. "Finn – asked you to – what?"

Rachel nodded. "I know," she replied, he voice apologetic. "I told him it wasn't our business, but he insisted and he said he heard 'noises of concern' coming from Kurt's room the other day when you were over and how he didn't know if you were like eating him or something and –"

"Eating him?" Blaine scoffed. "What?"

"Apparently he walked in on you guys making out once," Rachel replied sheepishly. "And he said it looked like you were eating his face."

"Oh my god," Blaine said as he stood up. "Oh dear god, I'm not sitting here and listening to this anymore." He started to walk out of the room, but Rachel called his name again.

"Wait!" She cried. Standing up and running in front of him, blocking him from the doorway. "You're not pressuring him, right? You never answered my question."

Blaine sighed and turned around. "No, Rachel," Blaine said slowly, "I am not pressuring Kurt. We talk about everything before we do it, and we're both very vocal about what we are and aren't ready to do." Blaine paused, a small smile playing across his lips. "I really care about him, Rachel. I wouldn't hurt him like that."

Rachel grinned at her brother before throwing her arms around his neck. "I knew that's what you'd say," she whispered in his ear. "And I'm sure Finn will be glad to hear that, too."

Blaine nodded and Rachel let him go, patting his escaping curls fondly. "I'm proud of you," Rachel said again after a moment. "You've grown up a lot, Blaine."

Blaine smiled at her and blushed a little.

"And, just so you know, if you do ever hurt Kurt, me and Finn will have to kick your ass."

And of course. There was the silver lining.

But that was Rachel, and Blaine wouldn't take her any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee<strong>

**Thanks for reading. I'm going to wallow in my bed clutching my stomach now while I write an essay and consider jumping into a volcano.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Oh wow, this one's really really short. This one was based off of a manip of Blainchel that I turned into Anderberry.**

**I enjoy doing that. If only to spite the Blainchel shippers XD bwahah, jk. Well, for the most part.**

**And those of you concerned about my health and wellbeing - I'm fine! I just get stomach aches when I'm really stressed out. And as for going to the doctor, I don't go unless I need a physical or am on my deathbed. (I may have something known as Iatrophobia, but yanno.)**

**Anywho, enjoy all 160 words of this. Imagine Blaine and Rachel standing next to each other looking at Blaine on the H2$ Billboard.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe my brother's on a Broadway Billboard."<p>

Blaine glanced over at his sister. "Well believe it," he murmured before turning back towards where Rachel was still staring.

"It's just - You've grown up so much," Rachel whispered. "I mean, you're getting _married_in a month, and you're opening night on Broadway is Saturday…" Rachel trailed off, shaking her head a little. "It seems like yesterday I was setting you and Kurt up."

Blaine laughed a little and scooted closer to Rachel, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I'm still your little brother," he whispered as she leant her head against his shoulder. "No matter how old I get."

Rachel smiled and wiped a stray tear from her eye. "I know," she said softly. "And, pretty soon, Kurt will be my brother."

Blaine got a far off look in his eyes, a small, soft smile splaying across his features. "Yeah," he murmured, the smile only growing larger. "He will."

* * *

><p><strong>Insert all my proud mama Darren creys<strong>

******Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Sorry this one was so short...and after the next chapter, I"m all out of my stock :O oh no...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Another short one. Not as short as last time though.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay good. There! Stop! Keep that pose!"<p>

Blaine had to resist a sigh as Rachel continued to cling to him. He held his smile for just a few moments longer, until he heard the click of the camera.

His body instantly slumped, sending Rachel sliding off of him.

"Hey!" She cried as she landed on the ground with a thud.

Blaine laughed and held his hand out to help her up. Rachel huffed and brushed off her shirt before glaring at Blaine.

"Well I'm _sorry_that I can't hold a pose for hours like you can," Blaine called as Rachel turned and strutted towards the snack table.

"Blaine, we're doing a _Broadway show,_" Rachel replied with a strawberry in her hand as she turned back to her brother. "There's going to be a _lot_of photo shoots."

Blaine huffed and sank into a nearby chair. "That wasn't in the contract," he muttered to himself.

Rachel tittered softly at him before sitting down in the chair next to him. "Don't worry," she said, patting his knee gently. "Kurt's starting tomorrow, and he'll be here to keep you company."

Blaine instantly perked up, because he _had_sort of forgotten that Kurt was part of the play too. "That's good," he grinned, grabbing the strawberry out of Rachel's hand. "I like Kurt."

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes. "We all know that was the understatement of the year," she chuckled. "Because, if the noises coming from your guys' bedroom are any indication -"

"Ah!" Blaine clamped a hand over her mouth. "Nope. We agreed you wouldn't comment on our personal life when we agreed to share the apartment with you."

Rachel nodded and extracted Blaine's hand from her mouth, glaring at him once more before getting up and walking back towards the cameras.

"Come on, lover boy," she said. "It's time for the next set."

* * *

><p><strong>Jeeze i'm like awful at uploading during the week.<strong>

**Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**


	27. Chapter 27

**Spoilers for MJ episode...sort of. Not really. Just in the A/N really.**

**But pretend that Sebastian's slushy caused Blaine to hit his head on the ground and that blood was gushing out of his head...**

* * *

><p>Panic was coursing through Kurt's body as he dropped down next to Blaine.<p>

_No, not Blaine. Anybody but Blaine. _

He tried to ignore the blood gushing from Blaine's head, tried to drown out Rachel's whimpers and screams as she clutched to Finn for support.

And as much as this scared Kurt, he knew it scared Rachel just as much. This was _her _little brother. This was practically her baby.

But Kurt wasn't thinking about that right now. All that mattered was that Blaine was on the ground, whimpering as blood gushed out of it.

"Blaine," Kurt said, his voice choked and shallow. He could feel himself close to hysterics. "Blaine, it's okay."

"My head," Blaine whimpered. "It hurts."

Kurt choked back another sob, turning his head slightly to the right and looking to Rachel. "Call him an ambulance," he told her, his voice so quiet he wasn't sure anyone could hear him.

But Rachel nodded, so Kurt knew she had.

"It's okay, Blaine," Kurt murmured, rubbing his hip in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. "It's okay. It'll be okay."

"My head," Blaine whimpered again. "Everything's moving."

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't break down now. He had to stay strong for Blaine.

"An ambulance is coming," he told Blaine. "They'll take care of you."

Panic shot through Blaine's pain-filled eyes as he gripped Kurt's hand tightly. "You have to come with me," he muttered. "You have to come with me, Kurt."

Kurt nodded and continued to rub Blaine's back and hip reassuringly. "You're fine, baby," he soothed. "It's all going to be fine."

Kurt kept the motion up, focusing on only that in order to keep his own emotions intact.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, his voice quieter than before. "Kurt, I'm sleepy."

"Blaine," Kurt's eyes widened with panic. "Blaine, Blaine baby, you have to stay awake."

"Can't," Blaine murmured, his eyes drooping closed. "Need to sleep now."

"Just stay awake a little longer," Kurt pleaded, gripping Blaine's hand tightly and attempting to somewhat get the boy more attentive. "Please, Blaine, please. Just a little longer."

" 'M sorry," Blaine muttered, his eyes drooping shut again. "Gon' sleep now."

"Blaine," Kurt was borderline hysterical now, the tears welling in his eyes. "Blaine, please!"

"I love you," Blaine murmured before his eyes closed.

"Rachel!" Kurt called, his voice hitching a few octaves. "Rachel, how long?"

"Just a few more minutes," Finn responded, Rachel too worked up to talk. "Why?"

"He's unconscious," Kurt told them, trying to control his breathing. "I – I don't – He's breathing but –"

Finn whispered something in Rachel's ear before leaving her and walking over to Kurt, clamping a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be fine," he told him, squeezing his shoulder gently. "The ambulance is almost here. He'll be fine."

Kurt nodded, his hand still clamped in Blaine's.

Rachel approached them a few moments later, keeping her gaze off of her brother.

"I can hear the sirens," she whispered. "It'll – He'll be okay."

Kurt nodded and patted her foot gently from where he was sitting beside Blaine's unconscious body. "I hope so," he whispered, rubbing his thumb against the back of Blaine's hand. "He better be."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I left it there.<strong>

**Yes I'm evil.**

**I regret nothing.**

**And I apologize for it being so long. I'm really focusing on my WIP's right now, so I've been doing a lot less drabble writing.**


	28. Chapter 28

**So me and my friend Helene on Tumblr made this elaborate plan to bring Anderberry back. So she made a gif set, and then I wrote this drabble for it XD**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she'd do this," Blaine huffed as he plopped down on the couch next to Kurt.<p>

"Blaine…" Kurt tried to calm him down, gently playing with the escaping hairs on the nape of Blaine's neck. "We can't do anything about it."

"But why didn't she _tell _me?" Blaine fumed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I'm her _brother, _Kurt. I think I _deserve _to know that she's getting married. And, no offense or anything, but how did _you _know before me?"

Kurt didn't respond, not knowing what to say.

But then Blaine realized something.

"Why didn't _you _tell me?" Blaine sat up so that he was looking directly at Kurt.

Kurt curled in on himself a little, ducking his head and avoiding Blaine's gaze. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "She told me not to tell you. And you really didn't deserve to hear it from me."

Blaine could see the tears poking out of Kurt's eyes, an instant flash of guilt coursing through him. He sighed and held his hand out, grabbing Kurt's and pulling his body into him.

"I'm sorry," Blaine murmured, pressing a small kiss to Kurt's temple. "It isn't your fault. I - I just -"

"You just feel less important," Kurt whispered, squeezing Blaine's hand. "You've always been the person Rachel's told everything to, and now you're suddenly…not."

Blaine sighed but nodded, closing his eyes again.

"You did say you'd support her though, right?" Kurt asked after a moment. "Because, even if you don't necessarily approve of it, you still have to be there for her."

"Of course I did," Blaine replied, his voice soft and tender. "What kind of brother would I be if I didn't?"

* * *

><p><strong>short and sweet :)<strong>

**And my drabble writing is limited these days. I'm super busy, like always, and I currently have 3 WIP's that I'm working on...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**


End file.
